Amistad que cura
by bella-1998
Summary: Bella y Edward amigos desde la infancia nunca se dieron cuenta de lo que sentian el uno por el otro hasta que Bella sufre a cuasa de una decepcion amorosa y Edward siente ganas de consolarla y se pregunta: " ¿Solo la quiero como una amiga? o ¿talvez no?"
1. Chapter 1

AMISTAD QUE CURA

CAPITULO 1: CONOCIENDO

Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan tengo 17 años y voy en cuarto semestre de la preparatoria, mi madre se fue cuando yo tenia 10 años y desde entonces solo vivo con mi papa Charlie que es jefe de policía y mi hermano Emmett quien tiene un año mas que yo pues el tiene 18 y estudia el ultimo semestre de prepa y juega en el equipo de americano de la escuela, no es por presumir pero el es el capitán del equipo, bueno pero el caso es que yo vivía con ellos en Forks, un pueblo que era realmente pequeño, claro que eso a mi nunca me importo por que yo no necesitaba mas de lo que había en ese pueblo.

Se podría decir que la relación con mi padre no era la mejor pero por suerte tenia a mi hermano, quien al contrario de mi padre siempre cuida de mi, desde que mi madre decidió irse mi padre nunca fue el mismo pues decidió dedicar su vida mas a su trabajo que a sus propios hijos, al principio pensamos que solo era cuestión de tiempo pero no el tiempo paso y nada cambio. He de admitir que por un tiempo pensé que mi vida era de lo peor pero gracias a mis amigos Salí adelante junto con mi hermano.

Ahora podría decir que mi vida es perfecta pues tengo lo esencial amigos, salud, amor ;por que claro se me había olvidado comentarles mi novio Mike Newton es el mejor novio del mundo me quiere, y me respeta. Tenemos ya un año saliendo pero hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho.

El nombre de mis amigos son: Edward(mi mejor amigo y al que le tengo toda la confianza del mundo y al que daría mi vida por el, tiene al igual que yo 17 años y esta en el mismo grado que yo ),Alice( hermana de Edward, tiene 17 años al igual que el pues son gemelos aunque físicamente no se parecen mucho, ella estudia el mismo curso que nosotros dos),Jasper (Novio de Alice desde hace 5 años el tiene 17 años al igual que los antes mencionados estudia el mismo curso que yo),Rosalie (hermana de Jasper y novia de mi hermano desde hace 7 años tiene 18 años y esta en el mismo curso que Emmett),Tanya( tiene 17 años y estudia el mismo curso que yo), y por ultimo Mike ( mi novio desde hace un año y la persona a que mas amo bueno cabe de mas decir que que tiene 17 años y que va en el mismo año que yo).

La historia de cómo nos conocimos es muy compleja así que se las relatare lo mas clara posible:

Todo comenzó en el kínder según lo recuerdo mi hermano acababa de pasar a primaria y yo no quería comenzar las clases sola en el kínder , después de un rato de platicar con mi madre y con la maestra al fin me convencieron de entrar al salón, a la hora de el almuerzo la maestra nos dejo salir del salón a jugar asi que como todos se fueron en grupitos a jugar yo me quede sola en el salón y decidí ponerme a dibujar, pero después de un rato me sentí sola y decidí salir a jugar con los demás y ahí fue donde todo empezó al salir como era de costumbre tropecé con un escalón y caí, entonces se acerco un niño y se empezó a burlar de mi:

-Jajajajaja, que niña tan mas tonta no se dio cuenta que había un escalón jajajajajajajaja.- decía la voz chillona del niño que estaba frente a mi era un niño alto moreno y con el pelo largo, según lo recuerdo.

-Oye tu niño, deja de burlarte de ella si no quieres terminar comiendo lodo –dijo una voz aterciopelada a mi lado. El otro niño al oír esto se fue corriendo, me di la vuelta para ver la cara de mi salvador y vi a un niño pálido, de ojos verdes y cabello dorado.

-Déjame ayudarte- dijo extendiendo una mano hacia mi, tome su mano y me puse de pie.

-Hola me llamo Edward Cullen.

-Yo soy Isabella Swan, pero me gusta mas que me digan Bella-dije sacudiéndome la hierba de mis pantalones .

-Bien entonces te diré Bella- dijo y entonces sonó la campana que señalaba que teníamos que regresar al salón.

-¡Edward será mejor que regreses al salón sino quieres que la maestra se enoje de nuevo!-grito una niña bajita y de pelo corno y negro y en un par de segundos estovo junto a nosotros.

-¡oh Bella ella es mi gemela Alice, Alice ella es Bella y acaba de entrar hoy!-dijo Edward presentándonos.

-Mucho gusto Bella, ¿en que salón vas?- me pregunto Alice.

-En ese que esta por allá- dije señalando el salón que estaba al fondo.

-Enserio nosotros también vamos en ese-dijo Alice saltando de emoción-Muy bien Bella ahora si oficial mente eres mi nueva mejor amiga-dicho esto me dio un abrazo, esta niña si que era muy rara pero después de todo era una cosa menos de que preocuparme pues al parecer y aun que ni yo misma lo crea ya conseguí amigos en tan solo un día.

-Bien pues creo que mejor que entremos al salón antes de que la maestra se enoje- dijo Edward y dicho esto entramos al salón y cada quien se acomodo en su lugar.

El resto del día paso rápido y al fin estábamos en la última clase y en la que mas me gustaba: música.

-Muy bien niños siéntense en el suelo que es hora de cantar-dijo la maestra y se sentó en el suelo, después todos la imitamos.

-Esta es la clase preferida de Edward- dijo Alice quien sin darme cuenta estaba sentada junto a mi.

-Alice creo que a Bella no le interesa si esta es mi clase preferida o no-dijo Edward acomodándose al otro lado de mi.

-En realidad Edward esta también es mi clase favorita y me alegra saber que no soy la única-dije dándole un abrazo.

-¿Enserio?¿ te gusta cantar?-dijo Edward algo sorprendido por mi reacción.

-Sip de echo de grande mi mama me va a enseñar componer mis propias canciones como ella las compone ahora para mi.

-Mi mama también me compone canciones algún día tienes que enseñarme tus canciones.

-Claro pero tu también me tienes que enseñar las tuyas.

-Claro que te parece si mañana le dices a tus papas que te lleven a mi casa así te presento al resto de mis amigos y compartimos nuestras canciones.

-Claro les diré a mis papas que me lleven.

-Edward y Bella que les parece si ustedes nos cantan la primera canción ya que se ve que tienen ganas de hablar mucho-dijo la maestra y Edward y yo nos pusimos rojos como tomates pero al final accedimos y pasamos al frente ….

BUENO YA REGRESE AQUÍ CON OTRA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO REVIWS.

EL SIG CAPITULO BELLA SIGE CONTANDO LA HISTIA DE CÓMO SE CONOCIERON Y PARA LOS QUE SE LO PREGUNTAN , SI EL SIG CAP LA PRIMERA CANCION DE EDWARD Y BELLA.

OK NOS LEEMOS PRNTO

XAU


	2. Chapter 2

AMISTAD QUE CURA

CAPITULO 2: GRANDES AMIGOS

-Edward y Bella que les parece si ustedes nos cantan la primera canción ya que se ve que tienen ganas de hablar mucho-dijo la maestra y Edward y yo nos pusimos rojos como tomates pero al final accedimos y pasamos al frente.

-Muy bien niños voy a poner la musica- dijo la mestra y entonces la melodia empezo a sonar por todo el salon.

Yo me la sabia perfectamente pues era de mis favoritas pero estaba nerviosa y no sabia si iba a poder cantar, Edward noto lo nerviosa que estaba y me tomo de la mano para infundirme valor y comenzo a cantar:

(EDWARD)

Si te sientes triste y todo anda mal  
debes de ponerte siempre a pensar  
que tienes a un amigo en quien puedes tú confiar  
tú y yo siempre juntos no nos detendrán

Edward apreto mi mano señalondo que era mi turno de cantar, al darme cuenta que no saltaba mi mano me senti segura y empeze a cantar:

(BELLA)

Tú eres la persona que me ayudará  
es nuestro destino el que nos apoyará  
a que tú y yo, Amigos x Siempre  
Encontremos un gran final

Entonces cuando el coro comenzo a sonar todo el salon se puso de pie y comenzo a cantar:

(TODOS)  
Eres alguien en quien confiar  
Vamos juntos, vamos ya  
Buscando la felicidad

Ven y acércate un poco más  
Amigos x Siempre hasta el final  
Luchando por la libertad

(BELLA)  
Tú y yo siempre juntos sin mirar atrás  
Ésa es la manera de alcanzar la libertad

(EDWARD)  
Toma ya mi mano tienes que confiar  
Debes de ponerte siempre a pensar  
Que tú y yo los dos Amigos x Siempre  
Lucharemos por un lugar

(TODOS)  
Eres alguien en quien confiar  
Vamos juntos, vamos ya  
Buscando la felicidad

Ven y acércate un poco más  
Amigos x Siempre hasta el final  
Luchando por la libertad

Derrepente todo el salon se callo y solo Edward y yo contianuamos cantando:

(EDWARD Y BELLA)  
Contra el muro debes luchar  
Amigos x Siempre  
Amigos x Siempre  
Contra el muro debes luchar

Tú y yo hasta el final  
Tú y yo amigos siempre

Eres alguien en quien confiar  
Vamos juntos, vamos ya  
Buscando la felicidad

Ven y acércate un poco más  
Amigos x Siempre hasta el final  
Luchando por la libertad

Eres alguien en quien confiar  
Vamos juntos, vamos ya  
Buscando la felicidad

Ven y acércate un poco más  
Amigos x Siempre hasta el final  
Luchando por la libertad

La cancion acabo y Edward alfin solto mi mano, pues no me habia dado cuenta que toda la cancion mi mano estuvo agarrada a la suya.

El timbre de salida sono todos los niños salieron en busca de sus papas y Edward y yo fuimos los unicos que quedamos en el salon, pues todabia teniamos que recoger nuestras cosas.

-Que bonito cantas Bella, ¿tu mamà me te enseño a cantar?

-Si, ella dice que de grande yo cantare mis propias canciones- dije poniendome mi mochola en mis hombros -pero tu tambien cantas bien se ve que te gusta.

-La verdad si pero me gusta mas tocar los instrumentos, aunque la mayoria los termino rompiendo jajajajaja- dijo Edward y ante su comentario los dos salimos riendo del salon donde ya nos esperaban nuestros padres y Alice.

-Bella hija ¿que tal te fue? -Dijo mi mamà dandome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien, hasta hice dos nuevos amigos mira mamà el es Edward y ella es su gemela Alice y son mis nuevos amigos- dije señalando a cada uno- Ella es mi mamà Rene.

-Mucho gusto niños, me da mucho gusto que ya allas echo amigos Bella-Dijo mi madre y en eso una señora un poco mas joven que mi mamà se acerco a nosotros.

-Mira Bella ella es mi mamà Esme, mamà ella es Bella mi nueva amiga .....

-Hey Edward no te adueñes de ella que tambien es mi amiga- dijo Alice haciendose la ofendida con su hermano.

-Mucho gusto Bella espero verte pronto por la casa y ojala te lleves bien con los demas amigos de Alice y Edward aunque no lo dudo pues todos son muy dulces-dijo la mamà de Edward.

-Ho casi lo olvido mama invite a Bella mañana a la casa para que conosca a los demas, ¿no te importa?.

-No hijo claro que no, me daria mucho gusto que Bella viniera claro si su mamà le da permiso.

-¿Mamà verdad que si me das permiso de ir a casa de Edward mañana?

-Claro hija pero en cuanto salga tu hermano de su entrenamiento de amricano pasamos por ti ok?.

-Si!!!!!!!!!-gritamos Edward, Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces mañana yo paso por los tres a la escuela y los llebo a mi casa, pero por hoy creo que mejor nos damos prisa pues su papà no tarda en llegar a la casa.-dijo la mamà de Edward entonces nos despedimos y cada quien se fue para su casa.

El resto de la tarde paso rapido al igual que la mañana del siguiente dia y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya estabamos adentro de la cameoneta dela mamà de Edward para ir a su casa.

-Niños se ven cansados por que no se duermen y yo los despierto cuando llegemos a la casa.

Todos asentimos a la ves y entoces me acoste en la piernas de Edward y me quede profunda mente dormida al igual que Alice que iba en los asientos de atras por lo tanto tenia todo el espacio para acostarse, Edward se quedo dormido con su brazo al rededor de mi y con su cabeza recostada en el vidrio.

Al llegar a la casa de Edward todos nos bajamos del coche he inediatamente alice se fue a su cuarto pues decia que tenia que arreglarse para cuando llegaran sus amigos.

-Hijo por que no subes con Bella a tu cuarto y yo te aviso cuando llegen los demas para que bajen a comer?

-Claro, ven Bella te enseñare mi cuarto- dijo Edward y me tomo de la mano y subimos por las esacleras, atravesamos un largo pasillo hasta que alfin nos detuvimos frente a una puerta blanca que colgaba un letrero con el nombre de "Edward Cullen", entramos y me quede sorprendida con lo que vi pues era un cuarto verdaderamente hermoso, tenia una cama sencilla y un sofa en forma de piano, del lado derecho habia un mueble con muchos CD de musica y alado una grabadora, del lado izquierdo habia un pequeño escritorio con muchos cuadernos encima.

-¿te gusta?- me pregunto Edward sentandose en su cama.

-Por supuesto que si esta muy bonito- dije dejando mi mochila junto a su cama y sentandome a su lado.

-¿quieres escuchar musica mientras llegan los demas?

-Claro, ¿que musica te gusta?

-mmm pues cuando quiero estar tranquilo siempre pongo la primera cancion que me toco mi mama en su pieano nos se si la conoscas se llama "Claro de luna"-dijo Edward poniendose de pie y buscando un CD.

-Claro que la conosco me gusta mucho y tambien me ayuda a tranquilizarme.

Le puso play a la musica y volvio a sentarse ami lado nos acostamos en su cama y nos quedamos escuchando la musica por un rato, esos momentos eran los mas felices de mi vda pues estando junto a Edward me sentia realmente tranquila y de un rato que pasamos asi la puerta se abrio y por ella entro Alice quien traia puesto un vestido muy bonito.

-Edward ya llegaron los demas los estan esperando abajo-dijo Alice y salio del cuarto.

-¿bajamos? Edward tendiendome una mano para ayudarme a parar y apagando la musica con el control.

-Claro- le respondi tomando su mano y juntos bajamos las escaleras para encontrarnos a cuatro niños mas sentados en la sala aparte de Alice.

-Edward amigo ¿asi que esta es Bella?-dijo un niño de mas o menos nuestra edad, acercandose a donde estabamos parados Edward y yo.

-Si, Bella el es Mike- dijo señalando al niño-ella es Tanya- dijo señalando a una nña que estaba sentada en el sofa freante a la tv y tenia el cabello castaño-ella es Rosalie- dijo señalando a una niña güerita sentada junto a un niño muy parecido a ella- y el es Jasper, es hermano de Rosalie-dijo señalando al niño que estaba junto a Rosalie-chicos ella es Bella y apartir de ahora sera parte del grupo.

-Hola Bella, bienvenida al grupo-dijeron la voz de todos los presentes al unisono.

Despues de esto passamos a comer y luego nos pusimos a jugar a las atrapadas en el patio, cuando nos cansamos nos metimos a ver la tv y nos quedamos dormidos de la sig manera: yo en la piernas de Edward como ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre, Alice en las de Jasper y Tanya en las de Mike al igual que Rosalie.

Justo despues de que todos se fueron llego mi mamà y mi hermano por mi quien prometio que la proxima vez vendria conmigo pues el tambien queria ser parte del grupo de los "Grandes Amigos" como le llamaba el.

* * *

BUENO AQUI ESTA OTRO CAPITULO Y YA SE CONOCERON TODOS, LA CANCION QUE PUSE AL PRINCIPIO DEL CAPITULO SE LLAMA AMIGOS POR SIEMPRE Y LA CANTAN MARTIN RICA Y BELINDA EN UNA NOVELA PARA NIÑOS.

OJALA LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO Y YA SABEN REVIWS PORFA MUCHOS REVIWS SEAN BUENOS O MALOS JAJAJAJAJAJA

EN EL SIG CAPITULO BELLA CUENTA LA HISTORIA DE COMO SE HICEIRON NOVIOS CADA QUIEN CON SU PAREJITA JAJAJAJA ASI QUE TRATARE DE SUBIR LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE

N.T BELLA VA EN EL ULTIMO AÑO DE KINDER YA QUE ES UN AÑO MENOR QUE EMMETT.


	3. Chapter 3

**AMISTAD QUE CURA**

CAPITULO 3: ADIOS MAMA

Había ya pasado un año desde que nos conocimos y hoy era nuestro primer día en primaria, bueno en realidad era el primer día para: Alice, Jasper, Tanya, Mike, Edward y yo puesto que Emmett y Rosalie ya habían cursado el primer año de primaria, pero este año seria el primero que cursaríamos todos juntos, pues les habíamos hecho tal berrinche a nuestros padres por que nos metieran a todos a la misma escuela que al final tuvieron que aceptar.

Aunque no nos tocara a todos en el mismo salón nos la pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos y fuera de la escuela no era diferente pues cada día nos juntábamos en una casa diferente, nuestros padres ya estaban tan acostumbrados que no se enojaban del tiradero que dejábamos en su casa.

Así pasaron los años, para ser mas exactos cuatro años, ahora los chicos y yo estábamos en cuarto de primaria y Emmett y Rosalie estaban en quinto, estábamos mas unidos que nunca, solo había una cosa que me preocupaba y eso era, la relación de mis padres pues de unos meses para acá todas las noches se peleaban y se gritan muy feo, yo al escucharlos siempre echaba a correr al cuarto de mi hermano y me quedaba a dormir con el, pero una noche todo fue diferente:

-Hijos ya que acabaron de cenar deben irse a la cama- dijo mi madre levantando los platos de la mesa.

-Pero mama hoy es el capítulo especial de mi serie y no me lo quiero perder-dijo Emmet haciendo pucheros.

-Niños háganle caso a su mama, necesito hablar con ella así que ahora suban por favor-dijo mi padre entrando a la cocina.

Emmett y yo subimos las escaleras sin protestar pues sabíamos que cuando mi padre decía eso es por que iban a empezar a pelear de nuevo.

-Emmett, ¿puedo dormir contigo?-le dije a mi hermano antes de que entrara a su cuarto.

-Claro Bella, ven, pasa-dijo abriéndome la puerta de su cuarto, al entrar nos sentamos en la cama y entonces todo empezó como de costumbre mis padres empezaron a gritar y Emmett puso la música para que yo no oyera, de repente se oyeron unos pasos en las escaleras y eso no es lo que siempre pasaba, normal mente después de su discusión mi padre agarraba la patrulla y se iba, y después de diez minutos regresaba.

-¡No Charly yo no aguanto mas!

-¡De que diablos estas hablando si yo soy el que se mata trabajando!

-¡Pues precisamente eso, que tu tela pasas todo el día en tu trabajo y yo me quedo sola con los niños, claro cuando no se van con sus amigos, pero cuando se van me quedo completamente sola!

-¡Carajo, Renee por que no me dices de una buena vez que es lo que te pasa, desde hace meses que buscas pretextos para pelear y tu bien sabes que todo lo que estas diciendo es mentira, pues yo solo trabajo ocho horas y las demás las paso junto ti y mis hijos!

-¡Quieres saber que me pasa, pues esta bien te lo diré!- para ese momento yo ya me encontraba bañada en llanto en el pecho de Emmett.

-¡Me pasa que ya me harte de esta estúpida vida que tu me das… yo tengo sueños Charlie y siento que solo los estoy estancando si me quedo aquí!-

-¡Renee yo no he hecho mas que darte lo mejor de mi y ahora tu me sales con eso por que no me dices de una vez que es lo que quieres decir!

-¡Quiero decir que… ME VOY… eso quiere decir Charlie, me voy a cumplir mis sueños!-Emmett y yo echamos a correr a la puerta tras lo que habíamos escuchado pero antes de abrirla papa empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-Te vas…perfecto…así es como la perfecta Renne resuelve las cosas ¿no?, pues te felicito solo piensa en una cosa ¿Qué les voy a decir a los niños?

-No lo se… invéntales algo, diles que me fui de viaje por mucho tiempo, no lo se Charlie pero yo no me quedo mas en esta casa- definitivamente esas palabras nos quedaron muy grabadas a mi hermano y a mi, pues eso quería decir que no le importábamos, de repente se oyó el arranque de un coche, Emmett y yo reaccionamos y echamos a correr a la puerta de abajo pero cuando llegamos ya era demasiado tarde mi padre estaba parado en la puerta y el coche de mi mama se estaba alejando.

-¡MAMA!- gritamos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo con los ojos bañados en lagrimas, mi padre nos cargo a los dos y nos metió a la casa.

-Niños, suban a sus cuartos por favor- dijo mi padre sentándose en un sillón

-¿Dónde fue mamà?- pregunte con el poco aire que me quedaba de tanto llorara.

-Ella tuvo que ir a un viaje muy largo niños, por favor suban a su cuarto y duerman.

-¡Claro que no ella se fue por que ya no nos quiere porque somos un estorbo, porque no nos dices la verdad!- Le grito Emmett a mi padre y des pues subió a su cuarto azotando la puerta.

-¡EMMETT SWAN!- grito mi padre pero mi hermano no respondió.

-¿Eso es cierto papá?- le dije limpiándome las lagrimas.

-Bella, hija por favor sube a tu cuarto, esto es cosa de adultos y tu no te debes meter-eso me hizo enojar, después de todo yo merecía una explicación.

-Entonces es verdad ustedes ya no nos quieren, por que mejor no nos regalan a otra familia que si nos quiera- eso ultimo lo dije ya casi en un susurro pues el aire ya me faltaba de tanto llorar, subí a mi habitación y mire el reloj eran las 11:00pm era tarde lo sabia pero necesitaba ahora mas que nunca a mi amigo, asi que sin pensarlo marque su numero.

-¿Bueno?-contesto la voz adormilada de Esme

-Esme, ¿esta Edward? Necesito hablar con el- dije tratando de componer mi voz pero no mejoro en nada.

-¿Bella? Hija ¿Qué te pasa?¿por que lloras?-pregunto Esme con voz alarmada.

-Esme…mi mama se fue, no nos quiere y nunca nos quiso solo fuimos un estorbo para ella-dije y no soporte mas el llanto

-Bella ¿Dónde estas? voy para haya.

-Estoy en mi casa, puedes venir por mi, no quiero estar aquí.

-Claro que si salgo para haya hija.

Colgué el teléfono y fui a la habitación de Emmett. Toque la puerta y como nadie respondió pase. Emmet estaba llorando en su cama, me acerque a el y lo abrace.

-Emmet, tía Esmme va venir por mi quieres venir con nosotros.

-Claro que si Bella lo que sea por estar fuera de esta casa- Dijo parándose y dándome un abrazo.

Al rato llego Esme y papa le abrió la puerta.

-Esme ¿que hace usted aquí?- no podía permitir que la corriera pues yo quería irme con ella.

-Yo la llame, le dije que me quería quedar en su casa- dije corriendo a abrazar a Esme, luego sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi y de Esme y supuse que eran los brazos de Emmett.

-¡Tía llévanos contigo por favor yo se que tu si nos quieres!-dijo Emmett con sus brazos a rededor de mi.

-Niños por que no suben por su ropa en lo que yo platico con su papa- dijo Esme soltándonos.

Puse toda mi ropa en una maleta y baje las escaleras y solo alcance a escuchar una silla moverse y las ultimas palabras de Esme a mi papa:

-Dales tiempo, yo los cuidare no te preocupes- dicho esto salimos de casa y nos metimos en el coche de Esme, todo el camino nos fuimos en silencio, al llegar a su casa pregunte por Edward y Esme me dijo que estaba esperándome en su cuarto sin quitarme la mochila subí corriendo a su cuarto y me lance a sus brazos.

* * *

Hola quie esta otro capi tampoco es muy largo ya que ami no me gustan tan largos

pero para los que lo pidireron tratare de hacerlos ms largos.

!Grasias a todos por sus consejos y Rviews!

y porfaor dejen mas Reviws que quiero dsaber su opinion

XAU NOS LEEMOS LUEGO


	4. Chapter 4

**AMISTAD QUE CURA**

CAPITULO 4: PAREJAS I

Puse toda mi ropa en una maleta y baje las escaleras y solo alcance a escuchar una silla moverse y las ultimas palabras de Esme a mi papa:

-Dales tiempo, yo los cuidare no te preocupes- dicho esto salimos de casa y nos metimos en el coche de Esme, todo el camino nos fuimos en silencio, al llegar a su casa pregunte por Edward y Esme me dijo que estaba esperándome en su cuarto sin quitarme la mochila subí corriendo a su cuarto y me lance a sus brazos.

-Bella, MI Bella no estas sola nos tienes a todos nosotros, y sabes que yo nunca me voy a separar de ti- dijo Edward con sus brazos alrededor mío.

-Lose Eddie pero es que mi mama no nos quiere, yo oí cuando lo dijo.-Edward me separo un poco de el y me levanto la cara para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Bella, una mama siempre va a querer a sus hijos, tal vez tu mama se enojo un poco, pero yo creo que si los quiere-dijo Edward limpiando me las lagrimas y abrazándome de nuevo.

-Entonces por que se fue sin decir nada, ni siquiera se despidió de nosotros

-Pues tal vez en ese momento estaba tan enojada que tuvo miedo de asustarlos, pero estoy seguro que ella va a volver a explicarles todo.

-Ahora creo que es tiempo de que duermas un poco.

-Es que con todo esto se me fue el sueño, podrías acompañarme por un vaso con leche.

-Tengo una mejor idea- dijo poniéndose de pie y abriendo la puerta del cuarto-sígueme.

Salimos de su habitación sin hacer ruido y subimos por una escaleras que estaban al final del pasillo lo cual me extraño pues Edward siempre decía que teníamos prohibido subir esas escaleras.

-Edward ¿Qué es aquí?

-Este Bella es el lugar donde todos los problemas desaparecen, es mi lugar secreto, bueno, ahora es nuestro lugar, por eso te voy a pedir que no le cuentes a nadie de este lugar ¿lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo amigo

Juntamos nuestras manos para cerrar la promesa y entramos al cuarto, era el cuarto mas hermoso que podía haber existido, era azul como el mismo cielo, con un sillón al fondo , un escritorio en una esquina , y lo mejor de todo es que en ese cuarto habían todo tipo de instrumentos musicales.

-Edward es hermoso pero como lo hiciste.

-Bueno en realidad mi papa me lo regalo en mi ultimo cumpleaños, cuando le dije que de grande quería formar una banda con todos ustedes. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de esto sino para enseñarte algo que compuse hace poco, mira ven- me tomo de la mano y me sentó en el sofá, luego fue por una guitarra y se acomodo en a mi lado.

Empezó a tocar unas notas que salían con tristeza pero me dedique a escuchar la letra:

(EDWARD)

Yo se que es difícil ver brillar el sol  
y caminar en la obscuridad  
yo siento tu dolor  
y no olvides que cuentas conmigo  
cuando estemos juntos o estés en soledad.

Si la tristeza te invade  
y no tengas otra cosa que hacer  
no te olvides que cuentas conmigo  
yo estaré a tu lado aunque tu no me puedas ver.

Estaré siempre atento  
para cualquier cosa que te pase  
si estas triste yo no estoy contento  
para si tropiezas estar allí para levantarte.

Estar allí  
para siempre escuchar tu llanto, tu risa tu voz  
ser tu consuelo para cuando quieras llorar  
para que cuentes conmigo  
y estar siempre juntos los dos.

Es bueno saber que cuentas con un amigo/a  
cuando la gente allá fuera es fría  
solo llámame y estaré contigo  
para olvidar las cosas vanas y aburridas del día.

La canción termino Edward dejo la guitarra a un lado y me abrazo fuerte yo le respondí el abrazo.

-¿te gusto?

-Claro que me gusto ¿Para quién es?

-Pues para ti, Bella, hace días que te había notado un poco triste y no sabia como decirte que cuentas con migo y pensé que esta era la mejor forma de hacerlo, y todo lo que dice esta canción es verdad, Bella eres mi mejor amiga y no me gusta verte triste.

-Gracias Edward eres el mejor amigo que nadie puede tener, pero sobre todo gracias por estar a mi lado siempre, te prometo que tratare de ya no estar triste.

Dicho esto nos acostamos en el sofá y poco a poco nos quedamos dormidos, no se cuanto tiempo fue pues solo despertamos cuando oímos unos golpes en la puerta.

-¿Edward?¿Bella? ¿están allí?- pregunto Carlisle el papa de Edward.

-Si papa aquí estamos- dijo Edward abriendo la puerta.

-Ha perdón por despertarlos pero tu madre quería saber sino quieren comer algo.

-¿Comer?¿a que hora es?- pregunte yo acercándome a donde estaban ellos.

-Son las 2:00 de la tarde han estado durmiendo toda la mañana y tu madre no los quiso despertar después de todo lo que paso ayer, por cierto Bella siento mucho lo de tu mama pero quiero que sepas que esta familia siempre tendrá las puerta abiertas para ti y para tu hermano.

-Gracias Carlisle para mi el apoyo de ustedes es muy importante.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que bajemos a comer algo mmm…papa ¿Dónde están los demás?- dijo Edward pues todos los sábados nos reuníamos aquí muy temprano y no creo que hoy fuera la excepción.

-Emmett y Rosalie fueron por un helado aquí a la esquina, Jasper y Alice están en la sala viendo la tele y Tanya y Mike hablaron para avisar que iban a llegar un poco tarde, bueno voy a prepararle algo de comer, no tarden por favor.- dicho esto salió de la habitación y Edward y yo detrás de el, fui por mi mochila a su cuarto y luego me dirije al baño para cambiarme, bajamos a comer pero no dije palabra alguna pues había algo me traía muy pensativa y como de costumbre Edward lo noto.

-¿en que piensas?

-En nada en especial es solo que hace días que mi hermano y Rosalie andan muy juntos y extraños.

-Si es verdad pero…no estarás pensando que…- no pudo terminar ya que un ruido o mas bien un grito lo interrumpió.

-¡BELLA, ALICE, REUNION ARRIBA AHORA!- oí gritar a la voz de Rosalie y cuando estaba así era mejor no hacerla esperar.

-Creo que mejor subo rápido- le dije a Edward y Salí dispara al cuarto de Alice donde ya me esperaban las dos sentadas en la cama.

-Bella, Alice son mis mejore amigas así que creo que es necesario que ustedes sean las primeras en saberlo- comenzó Rasalie su discurso.

-Por dios Rosalie dilo ya que nos tienes nerviosas- dijo Alice dando saltitos en la cama.

-ok ha iba… EMMETT ME PIDIO SER SU NOVIA- Dijo o prácticamente grito Rosalie.

Por un momento Alice y yo nos quedamos en Shock pero luego de procesar la noticia corrimos a abrazar a Rosalie.

-Rosalie toma asiento que tienes que contarnos todo con detalle- dijo Alice y Roasalie nos empezó a contar detalle por detalle de cómo sele había declarado mi hermano y así pasamos toda la tarde.

* * *

PUES AQUI ESTA OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA CANCION QUE APARAECE

BUENO EN REALIDAD NO ESTOY SEGURA QUE SEA UNA CANCION (JAJAJAJA)

!REVIWS MUCHOS REVIWS PORFA!

BUENO NOS LEEMOS LUEGO

XAU Y GRACIAS A TODAS LA QUE SIGUEN MI HISTORIA


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

AMISTAD QUE CURA

CAPITULO 5: DESPEDIDAS

-Rosalie toma asiento que tienes que contarnos todo con detalle- dijo Alice y Roasalie nos empezó a contar detalle por detalle de cómo sele había declarado mi hermano y así pasamos toda la tarde.

Hasta que anocheció y tía Esme nos llamo a cenar, y acabando nos fuimos con todos nuestros amigos a ver una película en el cuarto de Edward. Cuando oí que tocaban la puerta de la entrada y con pretexto de ir al baño fui a ver quien era :

-Esme enserio necesito hablar con los chicos, ellos necesitan saber la verdad, Esme tu mejor que nadie sabes que yo no los puedo cuidar, estoy muy ocupado en el trabajo y ellos todavía son muy chicos para cuidarse solos, lo mejor será que se vallan a vivir con sus tíos los hermanos de Renee – Esa era la voz inigualable de Charlie, y yo no podía creer que es lo que estaba diciendo, no solo mi mama nos había dejado sino que mi papa nos quería mandar a vivir muy lejos de aquí.

Salí corriendo hacía el cuarto de Edward abrí la puerta de golpe y todos me voltearon a ver hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba bañada en lagrimas.

-¡Emmett!- grite al abrir la puerta y enseguida tuve a mi hermano unto a mi.

-Bella, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo abrazándome muy fuerte.

-Hay Emmett mi papa no nos quiere y nos va a mandar muy lejos de aquí-dije tratando de tomar un poco de aire.

-Bella, siéntate tranquilízate y dinos de que estas hablando.-dijo Alice sentándome en la cama.

-Yo lo oí, el dijo que no nos podía cuidar y que estábamos muy chicos para cuidarnos solos y que lo mejor era que nos fuéramos a vivir con nuestros tíos a Nueva York.- dije lo mas tranquila que pude.

-NO, yo no voy a ningún lado, Bella vamos tenemos que hablar con nuestro padre- dijo mi hermano jalándome del brazo para salir de la habitación, bajamos las escaleras y nos encontramos con nuestro padre platicando o mas bien discutiendo con Esme y Carlisle.

-Niños, vuelvan arriba por favor , Bella, Emmett vengan aquí su padre necesita hablar con ustedes- dijo Esme con cierto tono molesto en su voz, el cual me dio a entender que no estaba de acuerdo con esto.

-Ya se de que necesitas hablar con nosotros y de una vez te digo que yo no voy a ir a ningún lado- dijo Emmett antes de que Charlie (por que ya no lo podía llamar papa ya que un padre no hace esto a sus hijos) pudiera hablar.

-Emmett eso no esta en discusión tu y tu hermana se van mañana con sus tios y no quiero protestas por que nada me va hacer cambiar de opinión, yo no se los quería decir de este modo pero no me dejaste otra opción Emmett-Dijo Charlie poniéndose de pie, para ese entonces los demás ya no estaban en la habitación, solo estábamos mi hermano, Charlie, Carlisle y yo.

-No, tu no nos puedes mandar lejos , mira si tu no nos puedes cuidar por que no nos quedamos aquí estoy segura que a tía Esme y a tío Carlisle no les importa verdad?- dije yo con el poco aire que me quedaba después de tanto llorar.

-Bella hija dije que esto no esta en discusión y solo les pido que respeten mi decisión, así que por favor vallan por sus cosas que nos vamos mañana se despedirán de todos en el aeropuerto de todos- dijo Chalie.

-Chicos por favor suban por sus cosas necesito hablar con su padre- Dijo Carlisle con una voz que traba de tranquilizarnos pero por la reacción de mi hermano no lo logro.

-¡Ese señor ya no es mi padre!-grito Emmett subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Emmett ven aquí en este instante!- grito Chalie pero antes de que fuera detrás de Emmett Carlisle lo sujeto por el brazo.

-Charlie déjalo, ahora necesito hablar contigo, Bella sube por tus cosas por favor- dijo Carlisle y yo le obedecí y subí las escaleras por mis cosas que estaban en el cuarto de Edward, cuando entre no había nadie en el cuarto tome mis cosas y Salí de la habitación para dirigirme a la de Alice donde estaban todos menos Emmett y Rosalie quienes necesitaban un tiempo solos, pues ahora que ya son novios iban a tener que separarse.

Entre a la habitación y enseguida todos corrieron a abrazarme, todos menos Edward quien estaba sentado en la venta con su cara entre sus manos. Me dolió despedirme de mis amigos pero era lo único que me quedaba eso y prometerles que nunca nadie nos iba a separar.

-Chicos vamos abajo por algo de tomar – Dijo Esme mientras los demás asentían y salían de la habitación y nos dejaban solo a Edward y a mi en la habitación.

-Edward- dije acercándome a el y abrazándolo inmediatamente el se volteo y me devolvió el abrazo los dos empezamos a llorar juntos y así nos quedamos por un rato hasta que la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

-Bella, tu papa te espera abajo- Dijo Esme y luego de que asintiera salió de la habitación.

-Bella prométeme que no me olvidaras, y que siempre seremos amigos pase lo que pase- dijo Edward tomándome de la mano.

-Jamás olvidaría a mis amigos y menos a ti Edward, eres y siempre serás mi mejor amigo pase lo que pase- dije abrazándolo, después de responder mi abrazo Edward se puso de pie fue hacia su mesa de noche buscando algo, tomo algo de allí y volvió a sentarse mi lado.

-Bella quiero que tengas esto- dijo dándome un collar en forma de luna- este collar significa nuestra amistad, la promesa de que nunca nos olvidaremos- dijo tomando el collar que el traía puesto nada más que el de él era en forma de sol.

Tome el collar en mis manos y me lo puse le di un último abrazo y salimos de la habitación, cuando llegamos al piso de abajo Charlie y mi hermano ya estaban en la puerta. Me despedí de todos y salimos de la casa.

EMMETT POV

-¡Emmett ven aquí en este instante!- oi gritar a Charlie desde el piso de abajo pero lo ignore y seguí mi camino, entre a la habitación donde estaban todos menos Rosalie.

-Chicos donde esta Rosalie- pregunte o mas bien exigí saber.

-Esta en el patio de atrás, será mejor que hables con ella-dijo Jasper quien estaba tratando de consolar a Alice que se sentía muy triste por nuestra partida.

Salí corriendo de la habitación y fui directo al patio trasero pero al pasar por la sala no pude evitar oír un poco de la conversación que tenían mi padre y Carlisle:

-Charlie, solo piénsalo nosotros podemos cuidarlos bien- oi decir a Carlisle

-Lo siento mi decisión esta tomada, se tienen que ir por lo menos hasta que crezcan un poco mas-dijo Charlie y fue todo lo que escuche pues yo necesitaba hablar con mi novia. Al salir al patio encontré a Rosalie bajo un árbol llorando asi que me acerque a ella y la abrace lo mas fuerte que pude.

-¿Por qué Emmett? ¿Por qué nos hacen esto?- pregunto abrazándose mas a mi pecho.

-No lo se Rose pero te juro que ni la distancia nos va a poder separar.

-Prométemelo Emmett, júrame que nada nos va a separar.

-Te lo juro Rose, te lo juro- le dije y nos abrazamos, después de eso Charlie nos fue a buscar diciendo que era hora de irnos, asi que entramos a la casa, me despedí de mis amigos y salimos de ahí.

El camino a casa fue en silencio y al llegar a la casa cada quien se fue a su habitación pues mañana seria un dia muy largo.

BELLA POV

Al dia siguiente eran las ocho de la mañana, y mi hermano y yo subimos las maletas al coche pues el avión salía hasta las once pero teníamos que estar a las nueve allí para despedirnos de nuestros amigos. Al llegar al aeropuerto os llevamos una sorpresa al encontrar a todos nuestros amigos allí pero Edward y Jasper llevaban una guitarra en la mano, apenas nos acercamos la música empezó a sonar:

_(ALICE)_

_Un nudo en la garganta _

_rompiendome la voz _

_no encuentro las palabras _

_para decirte adios _

_(ROSALIE)_

_Te busco entre las luces _

_tratare de no llorar _

_te regalo cada sueño _

_que logramos conquistar _

_( no me voy ) _

_(EDWARD)_

_Crecimos de la mano _

_contando sin jugar _

_hicimos una historia _

_sin pensar en su final _

_(JASPER)_

_A veces tuve miedo _

_pero aprendi a volar _

_hoy prestame tus alas _

_que no quiero aterrizar _

_(MIKE Y TANYA)_

_mil gracias por tus brazos _

_abiertos para mi de par en par _

_siempre igual. _

_(TODOS)_

_No me voy _

_si me amarras a tu corazon _

_por siempre _

_No me voy _

_y no voy a decir adios _

_mientras no me olvides _

_No me voy _

_(EDWARD)_

_No caben los recuerdos _

_en toda la ciudad _

_mil gracias por tu risa _

_que alumbro la obscuridad _

_(JASPER Y ALICE)_

_Y si volviera el tiempo _

_te diria desde hoy _

_que no cambiaria este viento _

_a ninguna direccion _

_(ROSALIE)_

_mil gracias por tus brazos _

_abiertos para mi de par en par _

_siempre igual. _

_(TODOS)_

_No me voy _

_si me amarras a tu corazon _

_por siempre _

_No me voy _

_y no voy a decir adios _

_mientras no me olvides _

_NO ME VOY_

_No me voy _

La canción termino y todos corrieron a abrazarnos lloramos a mas no poder nos despedimos y después anunciaron nuestro vuelo : (vuelo con destino a Nueva York, favor de presentarse para abordar)

-Bueno pues creo que esta es la despedida- dijo Edward abrazándome.

-No Edward, no es una despedida solo un hasta luego- y dicho esto subimos al avión, dejando a nuestros amigo atrás, pero no para siempre ya que prometimos regresar pronto.

* * *

BUENO PUES AQUÍ OTRO CAPI ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, LA CANCION ES DE OV7 Y SE LLAMA "NO ME VOY"

Y PORFA DEJEN SUS REVIWS.

XAU ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO.


	6. Chapter 6

**AMISTAD QUE CURA**

CAPITULO 6: PAREJAS II

El viaje en avión fue realmente largo, yo estaba tan triste que me fui todo el viaje abrazando a mi hermano quien no paraba de mandarse mensajes con Rosalie, al llegar al aeropuerto nos recibieron mis tíos( Victoria, James) y mis primos ( Kevin, Jane, Heidi, Aro) quienes eran lo único bueno en todo esto pues Emmett y yo nos llevábamos muy bien con ellos, pero en especial con Kev bueno en realidad se llama Kevin pero yo siempre lo he llamado Kev y es un niño de mi edad güerito de ojos azules y pelo castaño, el fue adoptado por mis tíos cuando tenia dos años ya que sus padres murieron en un accidente de auto y como mi tío fue el encargado de atender a los dos pacientes que ya no tenían salvación, decidió adoptarlo.

-Bella, Emmett, que gusto verlos ¿Cómo han estado?- dijo mi tía Victoria al vernos.

-Bien tía, gracias por dejarnos quedar con ustedes- dije en el tono mas cortes que podía utilizar en este momento.

-Niños yo se que ustedes están molestos con la decisión de su padre pero, el no va a cambiar de opinión por lo menos no por ahora, así que será mejor que traten de disfrutar el tiempo que pasen aquí y yo les prometo que en cuanto se pacen un poco las cosas yo hablare con su padre para que ustedes regresen lo mas pronto posible a Forks – dijo mi tio James dándonos un abrazo a los dos.

-Gracias tío- respondimos Emmett y yo en coro al mismo tiempo devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Y que para mi no hay un abrazo- y ahí estaba la voz de mi amigo y primo Kev.

-¡Kev! -dije lanzándome a sus brazos.

-¡IS!, que bueno volver a verte, te extrañe mucho, y adivina que vamos a ir juntos a la escuela, y en el mismo salón- dijo Kev respondiéndome el abrazo, debía aceptar que si algo bueno había en la decisión de Charlie era pasar tiempo con Kev aunque no me gustaba que me llama Is pero el decía que me quedaba mejor asi que con el tiempo me acostumbre.

-Chicos será mejor que sigan hablando en la casa ya es un poco tarde y mañana empiezan la escuela- dijo mi tía , y todos salimos del aeropuerto subimos al coche y fuimos a la casa de mis tíos.

La casa era pequeña pero muy cómoda, pero como no habían muchos cuartos teníamos que compartir cuarto con nuestros primos y como ya es costumbre mi mala suerte me toco dormir con la única de mis primas que no me soportaba, pero no puedo decir que ella me agradara mucho porque la verdad yo tampoco la soporto. La cena transcurrió tranquila hasta que llego el momento de acostarse.

-Chicos es hora de irse a dormir-dijo mi tia, todos asentimos y nos dirijimo a las ecaleras pero una voz nos detuvo:

-Mama enserio, por que Bella no se queda mejor con Heidi-dijo Jane haciendo berrinche a su mama.

-Jane, tu tienes mas espacio en tu cuarto, y es mejor que aprendas a convivir con tu prima por que van a pasar mucho tiempo aquí, y es mi ultima palabra así que vete a dormir ya-dijo mi tía y Jane subió las escaleras enfadada, después de esto cada quien se fue a su cuarto a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos temprano pues nos arreglamos para ir al colegio y bajamos a desayunar después de eso mi tío nos llevo al colegio era muy grande y no se parecía nada al que yo asistía en Forks, eso era un peso menos pues seguro la llegada de dos niños nuevos no llamaba tanto la atención como en Forks, y así fue pues nuestra llegada no llamo ni tantito la atención.

Y así empezó un circulo en mi vida despertar, desayunar, ir al colegio, regresar a la casa, hacer los deberes, hablar con mis amigos por teléfono y dormir, y eso era todos los días.

Así pasaron los dos años mas largos de mi vida pues fueron de lo mas aburridos ya que ni en vacaciones pude ver a mis amigos ya que nos fuimos con mis tíos a California.

Mi tío logro convencer a Charlie de que regresáramos, pero con la condición de que fuera hasta que entráramos a la secundaria y como hoy acaban las clases, mañana Emmett regresaría a Forks ya que el pasaba a la secundaria el año que viene, en cambio yo tendría que soportar un año mas sin ver a mis amigos.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring_

El sonido de mi móvil me saco de mis pensamientos, eso y el regaño del maestro ya que estábamos a mitad de la clase de matemáticas:

_-Bella, por favor apaga el celular, sino te lo voy a tener que quitar._

_-Perdón profesor ya lo apago- _saque el celular de mi mochila y vi quien era "Alice" apague el celular y lo volví a guardar en la mochila y trate de poner atención a la clase, ya le llamaría en el receso, en cuanto el timbre sonó Salí corriendo del salón pues era hora del receso, me fui al baño y le marque a Alice.

-_¿bueno?¿bella?, por que diablos no contestaste_

_-Hola Alice querida amiga, yo también te extraño, ha y no hay problema te perdono por interrumpir mi clase ¿Cómo estas?- _dije con sarcasmo en mi voz.

_-Bella amiga no seas dramática sabes que te extraño mucho y perdón por interrumpir tu clase pero es que estoy tan emocionada_

_-bueno dime de una vez que te pasa Alice_

_-Es que…bueno…Jasper…yo…pues…_

_-Alice dime ya que te pasa que no te entiendo nada_

_-Bueno es que hoy estábamos en l autobús rumbo a la escuela y Jasper me dijo que necesitaba hablar con migo así que en el salón me mando una nota que decía "Alice te espero a la salida en la esquina del rio que queda cerca de tu casa" y …ahí amiga presiento que me va a pedir que seamos novios_

_-Alice, me alegro mucho ojala sea eso, por que por lo que me has contado tu y Jasper son el uno para el otro_

_-SI, no es genial, te prometo que en cuanto este sola te cuento todo con detalle Bells pero dime ¿Cuándo llegan?_

_-Mmm, no Alice yo no voy, solo Emmett regresa pues a mi todavía me falta un año para entrar a la secundari._

_-Hay amiga te extraño tanto, ojala este año se pase rápido tengo tantas ganas de verte._

_-Yo también Alice, pero mejor hablamos al rato que ya tengo que regresar a clases_

_-Ok Bells nos hablamos al rato te quiero bye._

Dicho esto guarde el celular y me dirigí de nuevo al salón las siguientes clases fueron de lo mas aburridas y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estábamos en casa terminando de comer.

-Emmett y Bella es su turno de lavar los platos- dijo mi tía

Mi hermano y yo asentimos a la vez y comenzamos a lavar los platos, al rato nos quedamos solos en la cocina y me di cuenta que era el ultimo día que estaría con mi hermano.

-Bella, ¿estas bien?-me pregunto Emmett.

-Si, por que la pregunta Em.

-No se te veo muy pensativa.

-No es nada Em es solo que estaba pensando que hoy es el ultimo día que estamos juntos.

-Bella, estas segura que no quieres que me quede contigo.

-No, es solo un año, además tu extrañas mucho a Rosalie, y ella ya esta emocionada con tu regreso.

-Ay, Bella te voy a extrañar mucho- dijo mi hermano dándome un abrazo

-Y yo a ti Em.

_Ring, ring, ring_

-Mmm…bueno creo que un duende endemoniado te esta llamando.

-Si y creo que es mejor que le conteste sino se va a enojar.

-Ok hasta mañana Bella, me voy a dormir.

-Hasta mañana Em.

Saque el móvil y conteste

-_¿Bueno?_

_-Buen, Bella tengo poco tiempo antes de que Edward suba y me quite el celular, asi que te cuento de manera rápida._

_-ok, Alice cuenta ya._

_-Llegue al lugar donde Jasper me cito y me recibió con un gran ramo de rosas, caminamos un rato por el rio y después Jasper me dijo que yo era una persona muy importante para el y que el quería ser algo mas que mi amigo si yo se lo permitía, por supuesto que yo le dije que si y luego me puso un collar que tenia una "j" y el se puso uno que tenia una "a" y dijo que ese era el signo de nuestro amor._

_-Ay, Alice amiga que romántico, no sabes que gusto me da que tu y Jasper al fin estén juntos._

_-Si Bella estoy tan emocionada, ahora ya nada mas faltas tu de pareja._

_-Momento Alice dijes que solo falto yo eso quiere decir que Tanya…_

_-Ay Bella seme olvido contarte que tania esta saliendo con Jacob_

_-¿el chico de la reserva?_

_-Sip el mismo_

_-Mira quien diría que la mas superficial de todos nosotros, sale con un chico de la reserva._

_-Pues si Bella, asi que te tienes que dar prisa por que ya solo faltas tu._

_-Alice sabes que a mi no me interesa nadie por el momento, todo a su tiempo amiga._

_-Bueno hablando de eso hay alguien que te ha extrañado mucho últimamente._

_-Alice no empieces_

_-Bella yo solo digo la verdad, últimamente Mike pregunta mucho por ti y por tu regreso, además se esta poniendo muy guapo._

_-Alice…_

_-¡ALICE!, estas hablando con Bella dame ese teléfono yo quiero hablar con ella _

_-Ok amiga te dije que teníamos poco tiempo, piensa lo que te dije nos vemos, te quiero, xau_

_-¿bueno?¿Bella? amiga ¿eres tu?- _y ahí estaba la inconfundible voz de mi mejor amigo.

_-Edward, te extraño tanto como estas_

_-Bien, Bella yo también te extraño, pero solo falta un año amiga solo uno mas._

Segui platicando con Edward como mas de una hora y después me fui a dormir pues mañana nos teníamos que parar temprano para llevar a Emmett al aeropuerto.

-Hermana, creo que es mejor que te levantes si me quieres ir a dejar al aeropuerto.

-Emmett por dios faltan cuatro horas para tu vuelo ahora déjame dormir.

-Mmm…lamento desilusionarte hermana pero falta menos de hora y media para que me valla.

-¡¿Qué?!, Emmett que hora es

-Son las 10:30 y mi vuelo sale a las 12:00

-Emmett por que no me despertaste antes, ok dame dos segundo ya bajo ¿si?

-OK pero no te tardes

Me di un baño rápido y baje a la sala donde ya me esperaban todos para llevar a Em.

En el aeropuerto.

-Bella, te voy a extrañar mucho, no sete olvide llamarme todos los días.- dijo mi hermano dándome un abrazo.

-No Em , prometo llamarte todos los días , pero a cambio quiero que me agás un favor.

-Claro el que quieras.

-Quiero que le des estas cartas a cada uno de mis amigos y esta cajita a Edward y esta bolsita a Alice.-dije entregándole cada uno de los objetos.

-OK yo se los doy pero se puede saber que es.

-Son unos pequeños regalos porque en un mes se cumplen seis años de que nos conocimos.

-Ha OK yo se los doy.

Dicho esto se despidió de los demás y alcance a oír que le dijo a Kev algo como:

"cuidala mucho, te la encargo y no dejes que todos esos idiotas se acerquen a ella aprovechando que yo no estoy he"

Emmett subió al avión y lo vimos despegar, regresamos a la casa a hacer las maletas pues como era costumbre en dos días nos íbamos a California.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡BELLA! Despierta que vas a perder el avión.

-Kev, cinco minutos mas- dije tapándome con mi almohada la cara.

-Is te daría un día entero pero estoy seguro que tus amigos te van a estar esperando en Forks.

-¡MI AVION!-dije dando un salto de la cama y metiéndome al baño, no podía creer que ya avía pasado un año desde que Em se fue y oí por fin regresaría a Forks, con mis amigos que tanto extrañaba.

Salí del baño, me puse mi ropa y baje las escaleras corriendo.

-Listo, vámonos- le dije a mi tio quien ya estaba en la puerta esperándome.

-Querida sobrina creo que se te olvida algo ¿no?

-no tío estoy segura de que llevo todo, el boleto, el celular, la maleta…!LA MALETA!- subí a mi cuarto corriendo y tome mi maleta, volví a bajar y nos fuimos todos en el coche.

-IS enserio tranquilízate vamos a buen tiempo- dijo Kev dándome la mano para tranquilizarme.

-Lose pero es que estoy tan emocionada.

-Listo llegamos- dijo mi tío estacionando el coche.

-OK Is creo que es tiempo de despedirnos, prométeme que me hablaras seguido.

-Por supuesto Kev te lo prometo.

Dicho esto me despedí de los demás y subí al avión. El vuelo se me hizo de lo mas lago pero al fin estábamos aterrizando y en unos minutos volvería a ver a mis amigos.

_

* * *

_

AQUI ESTA OTRO CAPI OJALE QUE LES GUSTE, EL SIG CAPITULO ES EL ULTIMO DE LOS RECURDOS DE BELLA

ASI QUE YA SE VIENE LA PARTE BUENA JAJAJAJAJA.

GRASIAS A TODAS LAS QUE HAN DEJADO SUS REVIWS O AGRGADO A HISTORIA O AUTOR FAVORITO DEVERDAD

MUCHAS GRASIAS Y OJALA ESTEN DISFRUTANDE DE SUS VACACIONES AQUELLAS QUE LAS TIENEN JIJIIJIJIJI

XAU NOS LEEMOS PRONTO Y YA SABE REVIWS PORFA

CUIDENSE

XOXO


	7. Chapter 7

**AMISTAD QUE CURA**

CAPITULO 7: PAREJAS III Y REGRESANDO A LA REALIDAD.

Bajando del avión fui a buscar mi maleta, juro que la busque por todos lados pero no estaba yo ya me había empezado a preocupar hasta que:

-Buscas esto- dijo una voz aterciopelada que yo conocía a la perfección extendiéndome una maleta.

-¡EDWARD!- rápidamente me voltee y lo abrace muy fuerte.

-¡Bella! , no sabes como te extrañe mira nada mas como has crecido- dijo alzándome en el aire y dándome vueltas.

-Edward yo también te extrañe mucho pero me voy a marear si me sigues dando de vueltas así

-Perdón Bella pero es que te extrañe tanto y tengo tantas cosas que contarte…pero mejor nos vamos por que sino Alice se va a morir de los nervios.

-OK, yo también estoy ansiosa por vera a todos .

Dicho esto Edward tomo mi maleta con una mano y me tomo de la mano con la otra, he de admitir que mi amigo se había puesto mas fuerte y alto, ahora entendía por que todos decían que los cambios en tu cuerpo se daban mas al entrar en la secundaria.

-Mmm…. Edward como se supone que nos vamos a ir si ninguno de los dos tiene edad de manejar.

-Tontita Bella, no vamos a manejar, solo vamos al restaurante que esta aquí cerca, y ahí nos están esperando todos.

_Ring, ring, ring_

_-_Permíteme Edward

-Claro Bella

-_IS, ¿__Còmo__ te fue ? ¿__ya__ estas en tu casa?_

_-No, Kev todavía no estoy en casa, voy a ir a comer con mis amigos pero yo te hablo en cuanto este en casa, te voy a extrañar mucho Kev._

_-Y yo a ti Is bueno te dejo pero no te olvides de llamarme_

_-Por supuesto que no Kev te quiero bye_

_-Bey Is yo también te quiero_

……_.._

_-_Asi que Kev ¿no?

-Edward no me digas que estas Celso

-Yo para nada

-Edward sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y eso nunca va a cambiar

-Ya lose Bells pero a mi no me llamas por diminutivo- dijo poniendo cara de sufrmiento

-Edward yo…

-Nada… me heriste- me soltó de la mano y avanzo a un paso mas rápido, corrí hasta alcanzarlo.

-Edward por favor no te enojes , si quieres te llamo Eddie , hago lo que quieras, te juro que eres mi único mejor amigo- dije jalándolo de la mano para que se detuviera

-Ya lo se Bells solo estaba jugando- dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-Edward eso no fue gracioso

-Claro que si lo fue Bells- dijo tomándome de la mano y seguimos avanzando.

-Mmm…te reto a una carrera Edward

-OK a la de tres, una …dos …-Sali corriendo antes de que dijera tres.

-¡BELLA! ¡Eso es trampa saliste antes y yo traigo tu maleta!-seguí corriendo ignorándolo.

-¡Bella esto no es gracioso!- me detuve y espere a que llegara a mi lado

-Claro que si Eddie- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Nunca cambiaras Bella- dijo rodando los ojos y asi entramos al restaurante y un coro de "bienvenida a casa Bella" sonó por todo el restaurante .

-Gracias chicos no saben cuanto los extrañe-dije acercándome a ellos.

La tarde paso de lo mas tranquila, bueno excepto por las amenazas de Alice sobre sus "tardes de compras", me la pase muy bien con la bienvenida que me dieron mis amigos, después de comer salimos a dar un paseo al parque y luego nos fuimos a casa con Edward, Alice pues Emmett, me dijo que Chalie llegaba ya muy noche a la casa y que Carlisle nos llevaría a casa en cuanto llegara de trabajar.

Al fin volvía a mi vida normal, con mis amigos, y mi hermano; habíamos decidido que todos nos inscribiríamos en la misma secu. ya que habíamos perdido demasiado tiempo separados, y después de clases todos íbamos a clase extra de música ya que habíamos decidido formar una banda en cuanto pasáramos a la prepa.

Yo no podía creer lo rápido que se me había pasado el tiempo pues cuando menos me di cuenta ya estábamos a un mes de la graduación, por supuesto Emmett y Rosalie ya hace un año que pasaron a la prepa, todo iba de lo mas normal pero había algo en Edward que no era normal asi que en cuanto estuve a solas con el se lo comente.

-Edward ¿qué te pasa?, hace días que te noto extraño.

-No tengo nada Bells es solo que he pensado en que en un mes es la graduación y después pasaremos a la prepa y dicen que con eso vienen muchos cambios- conocía tan bien a Edward que sabia que eso no era todo.

-Edward por favor sabes que a mi no me puedes mentir.

-Esta bien Bella te lo voy a decir por que tu eres mi mejor amiga pero no se lo digas a nadie ¿ok?

-Edward me ofendes amigo.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que hace un mes me llego la beca para estudiar un año de música en Nueva York, pero no se si aceptarla pues tendría que ir me este año y pues tendríamos que aplazar el tiempo para formar la banda hasta el año que viene.

-Edward Cullen, por supuesto que tienes que aceptar esa beca, es una gran oportunidad además solo es un año y la banda puede esperar.

-Lose Bella pero….

-Pero nada Edward tu vas a aceptar esa beca y punto y final.

-Te quiero Bells gracias- dijo dándome un abrazo

Al día siguiente le dimos la noticia a los demás y digo les dimos por que Edward se puso tan nervioso que no podía solo, lo único que me entristeció fue que Edward, no iba a estar para el baile de graduación ya que tenia que arreglar sus papeles y conseguir un departamento rentado.

0000000000000000

Después de dejar a Edward en el aeropuerto, Mike quien desde hacía un tiempo a estado muy nervioso cuando habla conmigo, aunque a decir verdad yo también me ponía un poco nerviosa al tenerlo cerca, me invito a comer y yo acepte gustosa.

-Así que ……mmmm….¿ya tienes pareja para el baile Bells?

-mmmm… no aun no ……¿y tu? Digo a de haber muchas chicas en tu lista no.

-Pues a decir verdad solo ahí una pero no me he atrevido a pedírselo

-Pues que esperas el baile es en tres días, sino te la van a ganar- dije en tono de burla

-Tienes razón no tengo que perder tiempo, es mas ¿me permites? ya regreso- le asentí y salió volando del restaurante, he de admitir que estaba un poco confundida, le dije que no perdiera tiempo mas no que se lo pidiera ahora y me dejara aquí sola, aunque después de pensarlo la escena me pareció graciosa, no pasaron mas de cinco minutos cuando Mike ya estaba de regreso con una flor en la mano.

-¿Mike?, que paso por que……-no me dejo terminar pues me hizo una señal de que guardara silencio y en menos de un segundo estaba incado junto a mi.

-Isabella Swan, ¿me harías el honor de acompañarme al baile de graduación?-me pregunto extendiéndome la flor.

-Mike es todo un honor el que me pidas esto y por supuesto que acepto- dije tomando la flor de su mano y dándole un abrazo.

Despues de comer salimos a dar un paseo por el parque que estaba por ahí cerca no podía creer lo bien que me la pasaba con Mike pues era muy divertido, cariñoso y caballero; seguimos riendo por un rato mas hasta que llego la hora de irnos, el como todo un caballero me acompaño hasta mi casa en coche pues hace un mes que su padre se lo había regalado como un regalo adelantado de graduación.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Bella! !Bella! despierta.

-Vamos Emmett son las ocho de la mañana deja de molestarme quiero dormir

-Querida enana yo te dejaría dormir pero juro que los vecinos nos van a matar si Alice no deja de tocar el clac son de una buena vez- dijo mi hermano quitándome la almohada de encima.

-Diablos Alice se me olvido por completo, Em podrías salir a decirle que ya salgo, y que deje de despertar a todo el mundo.

-Ok, yo le digo pero será mejor que te apures, por que no le hace mucha gracia esperar.

Había olvidado por completo que Alice iba a pasar por mi, pues hoy era la graduación y a pesar de que empezaba hasta en la noche Alice insistió en vernos en su casa desde temprano pues según para ella apenas y teníamos tiempo de arreglarnos.

Tome mi toalla y me di un baño rápido , me puse unos jeans y una blusa azul y salí corriendo para encontrarme con una muy enfurecida Alice.

-¡Bella, ¿por que tardaste tanto?, ¿ya viste que hora es?, ahora nos queda una hora menos para arreglarnos!

-Alice perdóname, seme olvido por completo.

-Esta bien Bella pero será mejor que nos vallamos, adiós Em diviértete con Rose esta noche- dijo arrastrándome literalmente hacia fuera de la casa y guiñándole un ojo a Emmett.

-¡Adiós Bella, diviértete con tu tortura!-oi gritar a mi hermano.

-¡Púdrete Em!- alcance a gritarle aunque a verdad no se si me oyo.

Pasamos toda la mañana y parte de la tarde arreglándonos para el baile y como era de esperarse nos sobro una hora antes de tener que irnos al baile, asi que decidi escribirle un mensaje a mi amigo.

_Correo 1: Bella_

_Querido amigo hoy por fin es el día de la graduación , a pesar de la gran tortura que me hizo pasar Alice, creo que empiezo a estar emocionada, aunque quisiera que tu estuvieras aquí, te extraño mucho, pero adivina que, Desde que Mike me invito al baile, no se, como que me a gustado pasar el tiempo con el, sabes esto no se lo digas a nadie, pero estoy nerviosa ya que es la primera vez que voy a salir con un chico en forma de cita. Bueno Eddie te dejo, es la hora, espero respuesta pronto._

_Te quiere:_

_Bella _

-¡Bella ya llegaron los chicos vámonos!-oí gritar a mi amiga, así que apague la computadora y baje las escaleras lo mas raido que me lo permitían estos zapatos.

Los chicos nos esperaban del otro lado de la puerta cada quien con su coche por supuesto, Al salir , Mike se acerco lentamente hasta donde yo estaba.

-Bella te vez preciosa- dijo Mike dándome un beso en la mano.

-Gracias Mike tu también te vez bastante guapo.

Nos acercamos al coche y Mike me abrió la puerta del copiloto como todo un caballero y luego el se subió en su lugar. El camino a la escuela fue silencioso, y casi podía jurar que Mike estaba temblando, al llegar estacionamos el coche a un lado del de Jasper, Mike como todo un caballero me abrió la puerta y ,me ayudo a bajar, entramos al salón el cual estaba lleno.

-Bien Bella aquí estamos ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Por que no buscamos a nuestros amigos.

-Claro, ven sígueme- dijo tomándome de la mano, pues había tanta gente que si nos separábamos nos íbamos a perder, en seguida encontramos a todos pues no era difícil adivinar donde iban a estar en la barra de bocadillos.

-Chicos que hacen aquí pensé que iban a estar bailando.

-Lose pero Jacob muero de hambre y no lo puedo dejar así pobrecito- dijo Tanya dándole un pequeño beso a Jacob, esos dos siempre han sido una pareja muy chistosa.

-Y ustedes ¿también esperan a Jacob?.

-No en realidad te estaba esperando a ti Bells-dijo Alice con la sonrisa en su cara que solo podía significar una cosa.

-Noche de chicas ¿cierto?- Alice asintió con la cabeza- pero Alice es el baile de graduación.

-Precisamente por eso, el baile acaba a las 12:00 y la fiesta tiene que seguir Bells.

-¿ Y los chicos?

-Ho no te preocupes por eso que también nosotros tendremos diversión esta noche- dijo Jasper y puede jurar que le guiño un ojo a Mike.

-OK esta bien, nos vemos en tu casa en cuanto acabe la fiesta.

-Esta bien adiós Bells, Jazz vamos quiero bailar.- dijo Alice jalando a Jasper hacia la pista de baile.

Después de eso baile con Mike un rato pero después la música se empezó a poner un poco romántica.

-Mmm… ¿quieres salir a tomar un poco de aire?-me pregunto Mike, al parecer a el también le puso nervioso el cambio de música.

-Si, claro- me tomo de la mano y salimos hacia el patio trasero de la escuela, y como es mi costumbre no me fije en el escalón que había y cerré los ojos estaba lista para recibir el golpe cuando sentí unos cálidos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, abrí los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vi fueron unos ojos azules que me miraban fijamente, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar cundo unos suaves labios se posaron sobre los míos, nos e por que razón no lo aparte, ni tampoco supe la razón por la que le correspondí, pero era un beso sincero cargado de ternura y respeto, me empezó a faltar el aire y me di cuanta que era tiempo de separarnos. Me apoyo lentamente en el suelo y me tomo de las manos.

-Bella se que llevemos mucho tiempo siendo amigos pero de un tiempo para acá tu compañía se ha vuelto esencial para mi , y si tu me lo permites quisiera se algo mas que un amigo en tu vida- Dijo Mike viéndome directo a los ojos y tomándome de las manos

Ok cálmate Bella piensa lo que vas a contestar: Mike un chico guapo, lo conoces desde niño, gracioso, caballeroso, etc. Te esta diciendo que si quieres ser su novia ¿Qué contestar?.

-Mike… hemos sido amigos desde pequeños y pienso que no estaría mal darnos una oportunidad.

-Estas hablando enserio Bella

-Totalmente Mike.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y con suavidad apoyo sus labios contra los míos.

-Gracias Bella- dijo una vez que nos separamos.

-No, Mike gracias a ti.

-Bueno creo que es mejor que te valla a dejar a casa de Alice sino se va a poner furiosa.

-Si creo que tienes razón.

00000000000000000000000

Bueno hasta aquí la historia de lo que ha sido mi vida como nos conocimos y como terminamos siendo pareja, y es hora de volver a la realidad, llevo ya un año saliendo con Mike bueno en realidad falta un mes pero nosotros decimos que ya llevamos una año, mi relación sigue siendo la misma con el claro con excepción de algunos besos y que pasamos mas tiempo juntos, también me escribo diario con Edward pues esta a una semana de regresar de Nueva York, por lo que me conto su viaje a Nueva york no ha sido nada especial bueno excepto por una novia que había tenido pero después de tres meses termino con ella. Mis amigos y yo pasamos todo el tiempo juntso y todos siguen con sus parejas exactamente igual, bueno excepto Tanya quien al parecer cambio a Jacob por Embry su vecino, nunca entendería a Tanya. Emmett y Rosalie van a pasar el ultimo año de prepa, Charlie bueno sigue exactamente igual se va desde temprano y regresa ya bien entrada la noche.

* * *

HE AQUI OTRO CAPI ESERO QUE LES GUSTE , EN CUANTO A LA FECHA DEL PROXIMO

NO PUEDO DECIR EXACTAMENTE CANDO SUBO YA QUE LO HAGO CADA VEZ QUE TENGO TIEMPO

GRASIAS POR SUS REVIWS Y PORFA SIGANLOS DEJANDO

SE ACEPTAN SUGERANCIAS PARA LA HISTORIA

BUENO NOS LEEMOS PRONTO XAU

XOXO


	8. Chapter 8

**AMISTAD QUE CURA**

CAPITULO 8: UNA RELACION NO ES DE UNO

-¡Bella! ¡¿Dónde demonios estas?!

-Alice estoy en la sala no tienes por que gritar.

-Lo siento, es que quiero que todo salga perfecto para la bienvenida de mi hermano y el que te desaparezcas cuando yo me distraigo un momento no me ayuda.

Hoy es la llegada de Edward y como es de esperarse Alice le ha organizado una gran fiesta de bienvenida, aunque a decir verdad mi ánimo no esta como para fiestas pero al fin y al cabo la llegada de Edward si es digna de festejar.

-Alice, uno no me desaparecí es solo que te vi tan entretenida hablando por teléfono que decidí venir a sentarme un rato, y dos aun faltan mas de cuatro horas para que Edward llegue y ya esta todo listo.

-Bella como puedes decir eso tan tranquila.

-Alice, la sala ya esta decorada, la comida ya esta lista, la música también , los invitados ya están enterados ¿qué nos falta?, los demás estarán aquí en un par de horas para darle los últimos toques a la canción de bienvenida de Edward, ahora has el favor de relajarte.

-Bella me podrías decir ¿que te pasa?

-De que hablas Alice

-Bella por dios hoy llega tu mejor amigo después de un año de no verse y no estas saltando de felicidad, es obvio que te pasa algo.

-Tienes razón Alice, de verdad estoy muy feliz de que Edward regrese es lo que....

-Es Mike ¿cierto?- dijo Alice interrumpiéndome.

-..... De que hablas Alice, mi relación con Mike va de lo mejor.

-Bella, eso ni tu te lo crees, en esa relación la única que pone de su parte para que siga adelante eres tu.

-Alice que Mike halla traído muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente no quiere decir que no este poniendo de su parte en esta relación.

-Amiga, que un hombre traiga cosas en la cabeza que lo hagan distraerse un poco de su relación es normal y lo entiendo pero que ni siquiera te llame para saber como estas, y que ponga un pretexto cada vez que quieres salir, perdón pero eso no es poner de su parte.

- A Mike no le ha ido bien en el colegio ultima mente y estudiar no es un pretexto.

-No cuando lo utilizas una sola vez o tal vez dos, pero ambas sabemos que lo ha utilizado mas veces.

-Alice…..

-¡Ya llegamos!- grito la inconfundible voz de mi hermano quien en momentos como este le agradecía enormemente que interrumpiera. Se oyeron pasos y enseguida se vieron todos mis amigos en la sala.

-Hola amor- dijo Mike dándome un pequeño roce en los labios y sentándose a mi lado.

-Y ¿ya esta todo listo para la fiesta?-pregunto Jasper saludando a su novia con un tierno beso en sus labios y me duele decirlo pero no recuerdo cuando fue exactamente la ultima vez que Mike me beso así: "Bella, deja de pensar tonterías, Mike no tiene cabeza para saber si da un beso tierno o no" –me dije a mi misma.

-Claro ya esta todo listo y el reven de en la noche va estar genial- dijo Alice dando pequeños saltitos en el sofá.

-Ha por cierto chicos, creo que no me voy a poder quedar a toda la fiesta, es que los exámenes se acercan y yo tengo que estudiar- dijo Mike con un tono claro de despreocupación en su voz. Sabia que algo así tenia que pasar pues últimamente Mike no tenia tiempo para divertirse, o estar con migo.

-Mike, por dios, para los exámenes finales falta una semana y además solo es un rato-dijo Alice.

-Lose pero es mejor que me dedique a estudiar desde antes- dijo mi novio en un intento de excusarse.

-Como quieras Mike- respondió Alice.

Después de esa breve charla fuimos al patio trasero a ensayar y luego tuve mi sesión de "Barbie Bella", con Alice y Rosalie y al fin después de tres horas estoy apunto de volver a ver a mi amigo.

-Bien todos a sus puestos que ya están estacionando el coche.-grito Alice y todos corrimos a prepararnos.

EDWARD POV

Hoy por fin era el día en que volvería a ver a mis amigos pero en especial hoy era el dia en que volvería ver a Bella, me había contado que andaba con Mike y que el la trataba muy bien y no es que desconfiara de mi amigo pero había algo en esa relación que no me terminaba de gustar y esto es que la he oído muy insegura y triste, y esa si que no era mi Bella.

-Pasajeros, estamos a punto de aterrizar pedimos por favor no se levanten de sus asientos hasta que el avión este completamente detenido, por su atención, gracias.- anuncio una voz en el avión.

Tome mi maleta y baje del avión, mis padres ya me estaban esperando en la salida así que corrí a ellos y los abrace. Despues de platicar un rato nos fuimos a la casa y justo cuando estaba apunto de entrar en la casa una música inundo mis oídos.

_Siempre juntos vamos a estar,_

_con la fuerza de la amistad_

_nada nunca nos separara_

_jamas_

Esas voces yo las conocía a la perfección, abrí la puerta de un solo golpe y corrí hasia el patio tracero donde provenían las voces y me que de parado en la puerta al ver a todos mis amigos allí.

_Todos juntos vamos a estar_

_con la fuerza de la amistad_

_todos juntos siempre hasta el final_

_veras_

_Es la unica manera de poder llegar_

_solo con la amistad_

_no nos separaran_

_juntos hasta el final_

_hasta poder llegar_

_Debes creer en_

_la fuerza de la amistad_

_Los problemas no nos detendran_

_con la fuerza de la amistad_

_soluciones siempre encontraras_

_veras_

_Con tu ayuda mas facil será_

_con la fuerza de la amistad_

_todos juntos siempre hasta el final_

_ahah_

_Has caso a tu sentidos_

_dame la mano y ven conmigo_

_Solo con la amistad_

_no nos separaran_

_juntos hasta el final_

_hasta poder llegar_

_Debes de pensarlo_

_y poder lograrlo_

_Con la fuerza de la amistad_

_siempre juntos vamos a estar_

_la unica manera que hay_

_siempre seran_

_Solo con la amistad_

_no nos separaran_

_juntos hasta el final_

_hasta poder llegar_

_Solo con la amistad_

_no nos separaran_

_juntos hasta el final_

_hasta poder llegar_

La canción acabo y corri hacia mis amigos a darles un abrazo :

-Bienvenido hermanito- dijo mi endemoniada hermana y se lanzo a mi.

-Bienvenido hermano- dijeron Emmett y Jasper a la vez.

-Bienvenido Edward- dijeron Rosalie, Mike, y Tanya.

Y al fin hay parada estaba Bella he de admitir que se había puesto muuuyyyy bonita: "_EDWARD, contrólate es solo tu amiga y tiene novio" me reprendí a mi mismo._

_-_¡EDDIE!- grito Bella y corrió a mis brazos, enrolle mis brazos en sus caderas y la alce en el aire y ella enrollo sus brazos en mi cuello.

-Bella, no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste, te extrañe tanto.

-Yo también Edward, no te vuelvas a ir por favor.

-Nunca Bella nunca.

-….Perdón por interrumpir ten grandioso reencuentro pero, hay una disco repleta de invitados esperando y si no nos vamos pronto se van a desesperar.- dijo la voz de mi hermana y puse a Bella en el suelo teniendo cuidado de que no fuera a caer.

-Pues ¡vámonos!- Dijo Emmett, todos emepzaron a caminar y estaba apunto de seguirlos cuando una voz me hablo.

-mmm….Edward si no te molesta quisiera llevar a mi novia-dijo Mike acercándose a nosotros y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que aun tenia la mano de Bella entrelazada con la mía.

-Claro,….lo siento.- dije soltando la mano de Bella y pude notar como se sonrojaba y estaba seguro de que yo estaba igual.

-Mike, no te molesta que Edward venga con nosotros ¿cierto?- dijo Bella tomando la mano de Mike.

-Como quieras- dijo tomando Bella por la cintura, pero para mi gusto no con la delicadeza que una persona como Bella merecía.

Subimos al coche y nos dirigimos a la disco al llegar Mike agarro por la cintura a Bella y se metieron a la disco, yo los seguí pero al entrar un bulto de gente se acerco a saludarme, la fiesta empezó y todo mundo se dirigió a la pista de baile con sus parejas y yo preferí ir a la barra por un refresco ya que no me gustaba tomar. Y entonces la vi estaba discutiendo con Mike o al menos eso parecía, el cual la dejo ahí parada y salió de la disco, se fue a sentar a una mesa y cuando la canción cambio decidí que era tiempo de estar con mi amiga.

BELLA POV.

Entramos a la disco y nos dirigimos inmediatamente a la pista de baile, con la mirada intente buscar a Edward, pero no logre encontrarlo, baile una rato con Mike pero después creí que era tiempo de descansar un poco y por que no pasar tiempo con mi amigo.

-Mike, ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar a los demás y nos sentamos un rato?

-¿quieres buscar a los demás o quieres buscar a Edward?- pregunto con un tono ofensivo.

-No, quiero ir a buscar a todos Mike-dije subiendo un poco el tono de voz.

-Sabe que Bella mejor ve a buscarlos tu yo ya me tengo que ir-se iba a ir cundo lo deyube por el brazo.

-Mike ¿Qué tienes?.

-Nada, solo estoy cansado nos vemos mañana ¿si?

-OK, ¿quieres bailar una ultima?

-No, mejor me voy nos vemos mañana- dicho esto me dio un pequeño beso y se fue, me dirige a la mesa y me senté, pensé en ir a buscar a Edward pero seguramente el ya estaba bailando con alguien mas, hubo un cambio de canción y empezó a sonar "superhéroe" de Alexis y Fido y me reía ante m pensamiento de que en estos momentos yo necesitaba un superhéroe. La letra comenzó a sonar.

_Le pido_

_Consejos pa su marido_

_No salga de su casa (No no)_

_No te des por vencido..._

_Si lo que vas a empezar_

_No lo vas a terminar_

_No la deje incompleta_

_Ella quiere la combi completa_

_(Yes Sir.!!)_

-¿Me permitiría ser su superhéroe por esta noche?- me pregunto una voz aterciopelada muy cerca de mi oído.

_Siempre hay un superhéroe_

_Si la dejas caliente_

_Un tipo llega y te la resuelve_

_Y no es superman_

-Claro mientras no se superman-dije volteándome y dándole la mano a Edward quien me guio hasta la pista de baile, comenzamos a bailar, Edward me tomo por la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo, yo solamente lo rodé con mis brazos y ,me deje llevar.

_Siempre hay un superheroe_

_Si la dejas caliente_

_Un tipo llega y te la resuelve_

_Y no es superman..._

_Ella sueña con un superheroe_

_Que pueda sacarla de la depresion_

_Que la pueda elevar a otros niveles de satisfaccion_

_Que la coja cuando ella este sola_

_Que la amarren a la cama con soga_

_Que le hagan el amor en sabanas flojas_

_Ella lo que pide es..._

_Ella me da lo quiere sentir_

_Cuando quiere ventir_

_Ella quiere un hombre que la pueda hacer pedir_

_Sin tener que fingir_

_Ella quiere decidir_

_Y encima de ti se quiere subir_

_No es que ella sea una ninfomaniaca_

_Ella es buena.._

_Pero sata!_

_Tu no la puedes dejar bellar_

_Sino el superheroe te la va a partir!_

_Le pido_

_Consejos pa su marido_

_No salga de su casa (No no)_

_No te des por vencido..._

_Si lo que vas a empezar_

_No lo vas a terminar_

_No la deje incompleta_

_Ella quiere la combi completa_

_(Okey!!)_

_Siempre hay un superheroe_

_Si la dejas caliente_

_Un tipo llega y te la resuelve_

_Y no es superman_

_Siempre hay un superheroe_

_Si la dejas caliente_

_Un tipo llega y te la resuelve_

_Y no es superman..._

_Yo!_

_Ella tiene un bulton y tu sabe!_

_Lleno de juguetes pa hacer maldades_

_Despues de un feeling un gare_

_Por una movie no hay quien la pare_

_Ella va divertirse_

_Va a desvestirse_

_Pa empezar a hacerse lo que tu no le hiciste_

_Viste! tu no eres tan monstruo pana!_

_Otravez la dejaste con las ganas_

_Ya tu sabes cual es el procedimiento_

_Coje el telfono marca el 1 800_

_Y llama al maestro ese_

_El que se crece_

_El que le va a dar calentamiento_

_A tu gata!_

_Tienes que darle mantenimiento_

_Tienes que hacrle un tumb-up!_

_A diario o de lo contrario_

_Puede que haiga superheroe en tu vecindario_

Se sentía tan diferente bailar con Edward, con el me sentía cómoda y libre en cambio con Mike me sentía …..forzada…

_Le pido_

_Consejos pa su marido_

_No salga de su casa_

_No te des por vencido..._

_Si lo que vas a empezar_

_No lo vas a terminar_

_No la deje incompleta_

_Ella quiere la combi completa_

_(Okey!!)_

_Siempre hay un superheroe_

_Si la dejas caliente_

_Un tipo llega y te la resuelve_

_Y no es superman_

_Siempre hay un superheroe_

_Si la dejas caliente_

_Un tipo llega y te la resuelve_

_Y no es superman..._

_Yo!_

_Aja!_

_We back!_

_Mr. A!_

_And now el señor F!_

_En La Mente Maestra!!_

_Nesty!_

_Victor El Nazi!_

_Esta es la musica_

_Que produce dinero_

_Aja!_

La música dejo de sonar y Edward me caro en sus brazos y me llevo hasta la mesa, se sentó y me sentó en sus piernas como lo hacia desde que éramos chicos.

-¿y entonces que superhéroe te gustaría que fuera?- susurro a mi oído.

-mmm… uno que solo me rescate a mi –respondí siguiéndole la broma y así pasamos el resto de la noche riendo y bailando, solos el y yo como en los viejos tiempos..

**AQUÍ ESTA OTRO CAPI ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**XAU NOS LEEMOS PRONTO HA POR CIERTO LAS CANCIONES DE ESTE CAPI SE LLAMAN: la FUERAZA DE LA AMISTAD DE AMIGOS POR SIEMPRE Y SUPERHEROE DE ALEXIS Y FIDO**


	9. Chapter 9

**AMISTAD QUE CURA**

**CAPITULO 9: La gota que derramo el baso**

-Tranquila Bella ya tengo todo planeado para mañana, tu no te preocupes por nada- dijo Alice tomando un sorbo de su café, ya que la había citado allí pues mañana se cumplía un año de mi relación con Mike y yo quería festejarlo con una cena romántica, pero ya que yo no era buena para esas cosas tuve que recurrir a Alice por ayuda.

-Gracias Alice enserio no se que aria sin ti.

-Nada Bells, simplemente no arias nada- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y tomándole el ultimo sorbo a su café para después ponerse de pie- bueno me voy que todavía tengo que comprar algunas cosas nos vemos mañana en la mañana para arreglar TODO – dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra todo y ya sabia que significaba eso.

-Alice por favor, nada de tacones demasiado altos o vestidos demasiado cortos- dije y ella estaba apunto de rezongar cuando le dije – sino tendré que pedirte que me dejes a mi organizar todo- dije con tono serio.

-Esta bien no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana alas tres en mi casa- fue lo ultimo que dijo y salió de la cafetería.

_Ring, ring, ring._

_-¿Bueno?-_conteste m móvil con voz un poco ida.

-_Bells, ¿ya estas lista? ¿Dónde te recojo?-_ dijo la voz de Edward del otro lado del móvil, claro tenia que ser ya que yo no podía hacer nada por mi cuenta le había pedido ayuda a Edward para que me acompañara por el regalo de Mike ya que el mejor que nadie sabría que le gustaba a los hombres.

_-Claro Ed estoy en la cefearía que esta a dos cuadras de mi casa nos vemos aquí._

_-Dame cinco minutos te veo allí ….-_ dicho esto colgó el móvil y efectivamente pasaron cinco minutos y Edward ya estaba aquí.

-Hola Bells ¿nos vamos?- dijo una voz aterciopelada cerca de mi.

-Hola Ed, bueno vámonos que nos espera un largo día- dije tomando su mano y salimos de allí, nos dirigimos al centro comercial, después de una hora de recorrer todos los puestos, decidí comprar un collar que tenia una "_B_" de Bella y una _"M"_ de Mike encerradas en un corazón.

-Creo que hemos caminado demasiado por que no vamos a comer algo antes de regresar a casa.- propuso Edward después de comprar el collar.

-Claro, ven en el segundo piso ahí un restaurante Italiano muy rico- subimos y entramos en el restaurant, enseguida una mesera nos atendió y para mi gusto fijo su mirada demasiado tiempo en mi amigo, nos dirijo a una mesa y se retiro.

-De verdad no entiendo, por que le regalas cosas a ese idiota… digo perdón … a Mike , si el no se lo merece.- dijo Edward dirigiendo su vista a la carta.

-Es simple Eddie, por que es mi novio y después de todo es un año que llevamos juntos.

Estaba apunto de decir algo mas cuando una la mesera se acerco a pedir la orden.

-¿Qué van a ordenar?

-Si, nos va atraer dos carpaccio por favor y naranjadas de tomar- dijo Edward en tono amable.

-Claro, enseguida les traigo su pedido- dijo la mesera y paso a retirarse pero no sin antes darle una ultima mirada a Edward.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo piensas darle tu regalo?

-Mañana durante la cena.

-Enserio, que Mike tiene suerte al tenerte como novia ,amiga.

-Si, claro Ed- dije con sarcasmo en mi voz.

-Bueno y que planes para mañana

-Pues la verdad Alice se encargo de todo, pero por lo que me dijo, hiso reservación en un restaurante muy elegante y después rento una lancha para que nos de una vuelta por el lago.

-Suena bien

Llego la comida y comimos en silencio después salimos del restaurante y Edward me fue a dejar a mi casa, caí tan cansada que en cuanto toque mi cama me quede dormida.

………………………………………………………………………….

-¡ALICE ESTAS LOCA ME VOY A MATAR CON ESOS ZAPATOS!

-Bella no seas ridícula no están tan altos además te combinan bien.

-No pienso ponerme eso.

-Si que lo harás Isabella Swan

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¡Edward!- grito Alice, la odiaba sabia que eso nunca fallaba.

-Bella, ponte esos zapatos, por favor, te juro que no te vas a caer- dijo Edward con voz calmada.

-Pero Edward….

-Por favor Bells- ok oficialmente había perdido otra batalla como de costumbre.

-Bueno ya esta bien me los pondré.

-¡SI!, gracias Eddie ya puedes retirarte.

-Cuando quieras- dijo Edward y se volvió a meter a su cuarto.

-Muy bien será mejor que te vallas todo esta listo, y Mike no a de tardar en llegar, la reservación ya esta echa a nombre de Isabella.

-Ok, bueno deséame suerte, me voy adiós Alice.

-Suerte Bell y disfruten de la noche.

-Eres imposible, ¡Adiós Edward nos vemos mañana!

-¡Claro, adiós Bella!

-Hui parece que alguien no esta de muy buen humor- dijo Alice tratando de que solo yo lo oyera pero no lo logro.

-¡Te oí Alice!

-Bueno, yo lo dejo que discutan, adiós.

Salí de la casa me subí a mi coche y Salí hacia el restaurante Alice me había puesto un vestido azul y zapatos azul celese, cuando llege un joven se hacerco a abrirme la puerta y me ayudo a abajar después subió a mi coche y se lo llevo a estacionar me diriji a la entrada y un hombre me recibió allí.

-buenas noches , ¿tiene reservación?

-Si ha nombre de Isabella

-Ha claro aquí esta, sígame.

-Claro- caminamos atreves de varias mesas y hasta el final en un rincón había una mesa muy bien adornada, donde me indico que esa era mi mesa.

-Gracias , estoy esperando a otra persona, por favor si preguntan por mi tráigalo aquí.

-Claro señorita, compermiso.

Se retiro y en pocos segundos llego un mesero.

-¿gusta algo de tomar?

-mmm…Me trae una naranjada por favor (como pueden notarlo es su bebida favorita)

-OK, enseguida se la traigo.

-Gracias

En pocos minutos el mesero trajo mi naranjada y de Mike ni sus luces, claro que siempre a sido bastante impuntual, asi que espere, pero paso una hora y nada, así que decidí marcarle.

Ring, ring, ring.

-Bueno ¿Bell?

-Si Mike soy yo queria saber si ya vienes.

-¿Ir? ¿adonde?

-Mike por dios no me digas que lo olvidaste- "OK Bella tranquilízate, creo que ahí demasiadas miradas sobre ti", me dije a mi misma pero no funciona de nada, es que como se atrevía a olvidar lo que le había venido recordando desde hace semanas, y peor aun se olvido de nuestro anivesario.

-Ho la cena, lo siento, lo que pasa es que tuvimos un compromiso familiar, pero te prometo que mañana te compenso.

-¡Mañana! ¡mañana!, siempre dices lo mismo, y sabes que yo ya me canse, no se si pueda seguir contigo de esta forma.

-Vamos ¨Bell no me digas eso, es solo una cena te juro que la compensare- ok esto si era demasiado y como no quería ser el show de la noche page la naranjada y me Sali del restaurante.

-¿Solo una cena? ¿hablas en serio Mike?- sentía como mis ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas pero no las iba a dejar salir, por lo menos no por el. En cuanto me trajeron mi coche subí y me fui rumbo a mi casa.

-Bella podrías decirme de una vez por todas, por que tanta importancia a una cena.

-Eres un idiota Mike…-colgué el celular y para ese entonces ya estaba aparcando el carro en mi casa, decidí dar un paseo por el parque que esta cerca de allí, ya que si entraba ha esta hora a mi casa Emmett me haría un interrogatorio y no estoy de humor para eso.

Llevaba casi una hora caminando y la verdad es que creo que me aleje demasiado de mi casa pero en ese momento no me importaba ya que lo único que quería era mantenerme ocupada ya que si me detenía a pensar un segundo no tardaría en soltar el llanto y yo estaba decidida a no llorar.

Pip, pip – el sonido de un mensaje me saco de mis pensamientos

_Mensaje 1_

_Amor, perdóname soy un estúpido, marcame necesitamos hablar._

_Te amo_

_Mike._

Claro ahora se da cuenta de lo que verdaderamente es, y después de todo que pierdo con marcarle.

_Ring, ring, ring_

_-Bueno_

_-Mike , tienes cinco minutos, a partir de ahora._

_-Bella, amor soy un idiota te juro que no va a volver a pasar y te voy a dar el mejor regalo de aniversario que jamás hallas visto pero por favor perdóname._

_-Mike…-no puede completar la frase ya que una voz del otro lado del teléfono me interrumpió._

_-Mike amor te estoy esperando en el cuarto ¿Qué haces?_

_-¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO MIKE NEWTON! ¡TE ODIO! ¡SAL DE MI VIDA!- fue todo lo que se me ocurrió en ese momento colgué el teléfono y caí de rodillas en el pasto llorando como nunca en mi vida._

No se cuanto tiempo pase allí pero no podía seguir allí pues se estaba haciendo mas noche, Sali corriendo a mi casa y al llegar entre rápidamente para evitar entrevistas de mi hermano pensé en subir corriendo pero fue inútil.

-¿Bella?- esa era la voz de mi hermano y eso me basto para dejar paso de nuevo al mar de lagrimas a así que cubriéndome el rostro subí corriendo y me encerré en mi cuarto.

-Bella, ábreme la puerta ¿qué te paso? ¿Qué tienes? –pregunto mi hermano realmente preocupado.

-Emmet mañana hablamos por favor quiero estar sola- dije en un hilo de voz

-Bella ¿estas bien?

-Si Emm no te preocupes solo quiero estar sola- dije sollozando.

-Te voy a dejar descansar pero mañana a primera hora tenemos que hablar ¿oíste?

-Si Em no te preocupes.

Dicho esto solté a pleno llanto otra vez y no se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que me quede dormida, tal vez no lo amaba pero si lo quería y mucho y lo que me hizo no iba a ser fácil de superar.

-

* * *

AQUI ESTA OTRO CAPI ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS RVIEWS Y PORFA SIGAN DEJANDOLOS,

BUENO NOS LEEMOS PRONTO XAU

BEY

XOXO


	10. Chapter 10

**AMSTAD QUE CURA **

**CAPITULO 10: HORA DE OLVIDAR**

-¡Isabella Swan te doy tres segundos para que abras la maldita puerta, te metas a bañar y salgas de esta casa!- grito mi hermano del otro lado de la puerta, llevaba prácticamente un dia entero encerrada allí, desde la noche que llegue Emmett me había estado rogando que le abriera y le contara que paso, así que al día siguiente le explique lo sucedido y como era de esperarse quería ir a matar a Mike pero le dije que ni se atreviera a acercarse a el y menos a ensuciarse sus manos con alguien como el y que no le dijera nada de lo pasado a ninguno de nuestros amigos o sino tendría que prometer jamás volverle a contar nada y con eso basto para que mi hermano no hiciera nada, me comprendió y me tuvo paciencia pero creo que su paciencia había llegado al limite.

-¡Isabella por lo menos come algo llevas un día entero sin probar bocado!

-Déjame en paz no quiero salir y no tengo hambre

-No, esto ya es suficiente, no voy a dejar que te derrotes por un idiota, Alice y Edward llaman prácticamente cada cinco minutos y quieren respuestas y te juro que ya se me acabaron los pretextos, y si no sales en este instante me veré obligado a llamarles para contarle todo lo sucedido tal vez ellos si te hagan entrar en razón.

Corrí hacia la puerta la abrí de golpe y me lance a los brazos de Emmet.

-No, no les digas nada.

-Bella, eres mi hermana y me duele verte así por alguien que no vale la pena, tienes que ser fuerte y salir adelante – dijo mientras se sentaba en mi cama y me ponía en sus piernas.

-Es que te juro que lo intento, pero cada cosa me lo recuerda y duele, duele mucho, extraño a ese niño que siempre se ponía nervioso cuando me hablaba, aquel que desde que nos hicimos novios cada día venia a mi casa a regalarme una flor, lo extraño Emm enserió lo extraño.- dije llorando y apretándome a su pecho.

-Lo se Bell pero ese Mike hace mucho que dejo de existir y lo sabes. Y si no sales y tratas de olvidarlo jamás lo vas a lograr.

-Pero yo sola no puedo Emm.

-Y no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas sola me tienes a mi, a nuestros amigos, pero yo se de una persona en especial que esta sufriendo mucho por no saber que te pasa.

-¿Edward?

-Si, ha llamado cada cinco minutos y me ruega que le diga ¿como estas?, ¿Qué tienes?, Si lo necesitas. Bella yo soy tu hermano y trato de consolarte pero, tu necesitas mas que un apoyo de hermano.

-no te entiendo Emm.

-Que necesitas hablar con tu amigo Bell, tienes que tener confianza en el y tal vez el te pueda ayudar mas que yo.

-Tal vez tengas razón.

-Piénsalo, bueno te dejo tengo que salir a comprar unas cosas, pero por favor come algo, nos vemos a rato- dicho esto me sentó en la cama me dio un beso en la frente y salió de mi cuarto oí como bajo las escaleras y salió de la casa. Me tire a mi cama y prendí la radio y para mi suerte empezó a sonar "dime que fui para ti" de la 5 estación:

_Dime q fui para ti, esa noche, llorando,_

_si fue el final feliz, q estabas esperando,_

_dime q fui para ti, semanas de espanto,_

_ese juego de meza, para de vez en cuando._

Sentí las lagrimas caer por mi rostro como si fuera una cascada que no podía detener.

_No tuve mas alma para darte,_

_no tuve mas calor q darte,_

_no me dolerá esta caída,_

_mi casa esta vacía._

_No quiero tener q sufrir por su piel,_

_no quiero morirme de pena por el,_

_no quiero dejarme caer en su red,_

_no quiero tener q esperar mas por el._

_no quiero tener q sufrir x su piel,_

_no quiero morirme de pena por el,_

_no quiero dejarme caer en su red,_

_no quiero tener q esperar mas por el._

_dime q fui para ti, se que te iba matando,_

_la angustia de no decir, que te estaba pasando,_

_dime que fui para ti, ese ultimo verano,_

_nos pudimos despedir, sin ser enamorados._

_No tuve mas alma para darte,_

_no tuve mas calor que darte,_

_no me dolerá esta caída,_

_mi casa esta vacía._

_no quiero tener que sufrir por su piel,_

_no quiero morirme de pena por el,_

_no quiero dejarme caer en su red,_

_no quiero tener que esperar mas por el._

_no quiero tener q sufrir por su piel,_

_no quiero morirme de pena por el,_

_no quiero dejarme caer en su red,_

_no quiero tener q esperar mas por el._

_no quiero tener q sufrir por su piel,_

_no quiero morirme de pena por el,_

_no quiero dejarme caer en su red,_

_no quiero tener q esperar mas por el._

_uhhh, no mas por el._

Eso era, mi hermano tenia razón tal vez esta seria la ultimas vez que derramara una de mis lagrimas por ti Mike Newton y digo tal vez por que se que no será fácil, pero lo intentare.

El problema es ¿como comenzar? : "_pues mira podrías, pararte, darte un baño, desayunar por que me muero de hambre y después habla con Edward y cuéntale todo"- _me dijo mi conciencia-**Milagro creí que ya no tenia- **_"que te halla dejado sufrir un rato no significa que te abandonara"- _**Y se puede saber por que diablos me dejaste sufrir-**_ "por que mejor no dejas de hablar y te pones en marcha"- _**si tienes razón.**

Me pare de mi cama y me di un buen y largo baño preguntándome si seguiría cuerda pues no cualquier persona sostiene una charla con su conciencia ¿o si?.

Baje las escaleras y me comí lo que mi hermano había dejado preparado para mi, al terminar me dirigí a la sala y tome el teléfono marcando a todo prisa el numero de Edward.

Ring, ring, ring

-¿Bueno?- era la voz de Alice.

-¿Alice?- pregunte en voz baja preparándome para lo que venia.

-¡ISABELLA SWAN, DONDE DIABLOS TE HAVIAS METIDO Y POR QUE NO ME CONTESTASTE EL CELULAR!

-Alice perdóname , te juro que después te explico todo es una larga historia, pero por ahora solo quería saber si estaba Edward.

-mmm…Si, si, esta en su cuarto…Bella…¿Qué paso? no te oyes bien.

-Y créeme que no lo estoy Alice pero como te dije es una larga historia que ya tendré tiempo de contarte, pero por ahora pásame a Edward por favor.

-OK…pero sabes que cuentas con migo…!EDWARD; TE LLAMAN POR TELEFONO!...nos vemos Bells.

-Adiós Alice

-¿Bella?-dijo la voz de mi amigo del otro lado del teléfono y por alguna extraña razón me sentí segura al escuchar su voz.

-Edward…

- ¿que te paso? ¿estas bien?, te juro que si ese idiota de Mike te hizo algo me las va a pagar- al oír su nombre sentí un nudo en mi pecho y las lagrimas rodar por mi cara, deje escapar un sollozo, lo bastante fuerte como para que Edward lo ollera-Oh…Bella, perdóname es obvio que dije algo malo.

-No, no te preocupes…es solo que…oh Edward… te necesito…podrías venir.- dije mas como una suplica que como una pregunta, la verdad no se si me allá escuchado por que las lagrimas no paraban de salir y no encontraba mi voz.

-Claro, pero por favor tranquilízate, voy para allá no me tardo ni cinco minutos te lo juro- dicho esto colgó, al dejar de oír su voz la inseguridad vino de nuevo junto con el dolor que sentía en mi pecho, avente el teléfono me tire a un lado de la puerta abrace mis rodillas y comencé a llorar- _"genial, es el primer paso y ya lo hiciste mal" _–dijo mi traicionera conciencia- **Cállate – **genial ahora iba a discutir con mi conciencia.

DIN; DON

El timbre sonó me puse de pie lentamente y estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando la voz que estaba del otro lado me detuvo.

-Bella se que estas allí por favor ábreme.

-Lárgate- fue lo único que mi boca pudo pronunciar al oír la voz de Mike.

-Bella por favor déjame explicarte.

OK esto si era cinismo, me seque las lagrimas y abrí la puerta bruscamente.

-Que diablos me vas a Explicar, como me usaste mientras estabas con otra.

-Bella fue un error te lo juro, solo fue una vez bueno tal vez dos, pero fue por que me puse celoso, entiéndeme desde que llego Edward ya casi no estamos juntos y creí que lo preferías a el en vez de a mi, entonces llego ella y te lo juro que no se que me paso.

Ok esto ya era demasiado, mientras me decía todo esto mis lagrimas me traicionaron y empezaron a caer como nunca, sentí una mano en mi mejilla y enseguida la aleje de mi.

-En tu vida me vuelvas a tocar.

-Bella por favor dame solo una oportunidad, te juro que no volverá a suceder.

-No, Mike que no lo entiendes para nosotros ya no hay oportunidad.

-Bella yo se que tu todavía me quieres.

-No Mike te equivocas, yo ya no siento nada por ti

-No es cierto tus ojos me dicen otra cosa.

-Tu no entiendes – lo tome por el codo y lo jale hasta su auto.

-Vete por favor y no vuelvas a buscarme- dije soltándolo.

-Bella…- no termino la frase cuando sentí unos cálidos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y una voz aterciopelada hablo.

-Que acaso no oíste que quiere que te vallas- dijo la voz que al instante reconocí Edward.

-Cullen no te metas.

-Me meto por que no voy a dejar que la lastimes Newton, ella me tiene a mi para defenderla y protegerla.

-Bella, me voy pero solo quiero que sepas una cosa…te…te amo.

Esas palabras me dejaron en shock y de no ser por Edward hubiera terminado en el suelo, el nunca me había dicho esto por que diablos me lo decía ahora, Mike subió a su coche y se fue, Edward me apretó con mas fuerza y yo lo único que pude hacer fue voltearme y apretarme contra su pecho lo mas fuerte que pude, ya que parecía ser lo único que lograba quitarme este dolor tan intenso que sentía.

-No me dejes Edward te necesito, por favor no me dejes.- me abrazo con mas fuerza y medio un beso en la cabeza.

-Jamás te dejare y te juro que siempre me tendrás para protegerte, nada malo te pasara por que yo siempre te cuidare te lo prometo.

_**OK AQUÍ ESTA OTRO CAPI ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. LA CANCION QUE APARECIO FUE "DIME QUE FUI PARA TI" DE LA 5 ESTACION**_

_**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y PORFA SIGAN DEJANDOLOS.**_

_**AH Y PARA LAS QUE VIVAN EN MEXICO COMO YO PORFA CUIDENSE MUCHO, QUE LA SITUACION ESTA GRUESA.**_

_**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ POR HOY NOS LEEMOS PRONTE **_

_**XAU, BESOS.**_

_**XOXO**_


	11. Chapter 11

**AMISTAD QUE CURA **

**CAPITULO 11: DEJAME AYDUDARTE**

**EDWARD POV**

**-**!EDWARD; TE LLAMAN POR TELEFONO¡- me grito Alice desde el piso de abajo, y en un solo movimiento cogi el telefono, yo solo esperaba que la voz que saliera de ese telefono fuera la que mas anelaba ecuchar...

-¿Bella?-pregunte con temor en mi voz de que no fuera ella la que estaba del otro lado del telefono.

-Edward…-genial si era ella pero, en cuanto escuche su voz las preguntas salieron de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlo.

- ¿que te paso? ¿estas bien?, te juro que si ese idiota de Mike te hizo algo me las va a pagar- Me calle en cuanto me di cuenta del error que habia cometido, y comprobe que era un eeror cuando del otro lado de la linea se ollo un sollozo, "genial Edward ya la hiciste llorar" mee dige a mi mismo-Oh…Bella, perdóname es obvio que dije algo malo.

-No, no te preocupes…es solo que…oh Edward… te necesito…podrías venir.- Ella me necesitaa y por alguna extraña razon yo necesitaba calmarla, queria consolarla, abrazarla, prometerle que todo estaba bien y que yo estaria con ella siempre, "Edward comportate es tu AMIGA", en ese momento me pregunte a mi mismo ¿De verdad la quiero solo como amiga?, pero bueno esa pregunta puede esperar ahora lo que importa es que ella me necesita.

-Claro, pero por favor tranquilízate, voy para allá no me tardo ni cinco minutos te lo juro- dicho esto cologe el telefono lo avente a un lado de mi y sali corriendo hacia mi auto, pero antes de llegar a la puerta alice me hablo.

-Edward, ¿a donde vas?

-A ver a Bella, me necesita.

-Cuidala, esta sufriendo Edward, ella no se ponia asi desde que......... su mama se fue, y es mi amiga y me duele verla asi.

-Lose y creeme que a mi me duele mas....- de un momento a otro Alice se acerco y tomo mi rostro en tre sus manos.

-¿la queires?- la pregunta de alice me tomo desprevenido y no sabia que contestar asi que conteste lo mas ovio.

-Claro que la quiero, es mi amiga.

-Edward sabes que no me refiero a eso, pero ok te repetire la pregunta ¿sientes algo por ella?- ni yo mismo sabia que responder a esa pregunta.

-No lose, pero me duele Alice, me duele que la lastimen, me duele verla llorar, me duele verla sufrir.

-¿que sientes cuando esta con tigo?

-Me siento feliz, completo, tranquilo...

-Gracias Edd es todo lo que queria escuhar, ahora ve que ella te necesita.

-Alice.....- no pude decir nadamas Alice subio corriendo a su cuarto y yo no podia perder el tiempo, asi que decidi ponerme en marcha hacia la casa de Bella, maneje lo mas rapido que pude y al llegar me di cuenta de que Bellla llebaba a Mike agarrado de un brazo y lo jalaba fuera de su casa, la rabia llego inmediatamente a mi al verlo ahi parado, tuve ganas de correr y golpearlo pero sabia que no seria justo para Bella asi que decidi acercarme sin acer ruido y ninguno de los dos noto mi presencia.

-Vete por favor y no vuelvas a buscarme- dijo soltándolo del brazo.

-Bella…- no termino la frase, pues decidi que era tiempo de intevenir asi que me acerque y rode la cintura de Bella con mis brazos.

-Que acaso no oíste que quiere que te vallas- dije con voz segura, para que ese imbecil se diera cuenta de que ella no estaba sola.

-Cullen no te metas.- al paracer no entendia la indirecta asi que decidi decirsela directamente.

-Me meto por que no voy a dejar que la lastimes Newton, ella me tiene a mi para defenderla y protegerla.- dije apretandola mas contra mi pecho.

-Bella, me voy pero solo quiero que sepas una cosa…te…te amo.- al oir esas palabras estuve apunto de explotar y lanzame sobre el, pero senti el cuerpo de Bella devilitarse en mis brazos y me di cuenta que ella me necesitama mas que nunca, Mike subi a su coche y se fue , aprete mi agarre hacia Bella y ella se volteo y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, era definitivo yo sentia algo por mi amiga, pero tenia que darle tiempo, pues esto no tenia que ser facil para ella. Pero lo que no me esperaba fue lo que me dijo:

-No me dejes Edward te necesito, por favor no me dejes.- Jamas la dejaria , ella era mi vida, mi mundo, mi abrace y le di un beso en la frente.

-Jamás te dejare y te juro que siempre me tendrás para protegerte, nada malo te pasara por que yo siempre te cuidare te lo prometo.-Esas palabras salien de lo mas prfundo de mi corazon lo juro.

Despues de un rato de estar asi, y ella no paraba de llorar la carge en mis brazos y la meti a la casa la acomode en el sofa y me incline a un lado suyo.

-Voy a traerte un vaso de agua, ya vuelvo - le susurre en el oido y me puse de pie pero unas suabes manos me detuvieron antes de caminar.

-No,... por favor,...no te alejes- dijo jalando mi mano, me incline a ella la levante un poco y me sente apoyando su cabeza en mi regazo, tome un mechon de su cabello lo aparte de su cara y le bese la frente.

-Tranquila, no me voy a alejar, pero porfavor tranqulizate, no me gusta verte asi.

-¿Por que Edward, por que me hace esto?- dijo aun con lagimas en sus ojos

-Por que es un idiota, por que no te supo apreciar en su momento y ahora se dio cuenta de todo lo que perdio.- dije limpiando sus lagrimas.

-Pero, ¿por que duele Edward?.- dijo sentandose en mis piernas y undiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

-Por que lo querias Bella, por eso duele, pero te juro y asi me lleve toda mi vida en eso, que ese dolor va a desaparecer.

-Gracias.

-No tienes por que agradecer.

-Claro que si Edward, seguro tu tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer y sin embargo estas aqui con migo.

-No pienses en eso tu eres lo mas importante en este momento.

-Quiero olvidarlo Edd quiero arrancarlo de mi vida pero no se como.

-Dejame ayudarte Bell y se que juntos vamos a salir adelante.

-Gracias Edd nose que aria sinti.

-Te quiero Bells nunca te dejaria crusar por esto sola.

-Pero como dije no quiero sufrir mas por el, asi que hagamos algo Edd lo que sea que me ayude a olvidarme de el por un rato.- dijo levantando su rostro y secandose las lagrimas.

-¿que quieres hacer?

-Por que no vemos una pelicula

-Claro Bells lo que quieras- le di un beso en la frente y la sente a mi lado, me puse de pie y fui a buscar una pelicula.-Mmm. quieres ver "Las locuras del emperador"- dije mas afirmando que preguntando pues sabia que era una de las favorita de ella, ya que de pequeños siempre que se quedaba en mi casa la veiamos antes de dormir.

-¿Hablas enserio?- Asenti mientras ponia la pelicula en el dvd- Edward crei que ya estabas aburrido de ver esa pelicula.

-Pues ahora la quiero ver- dije sentandome a un lado de ella, quien inmediatamente se recosto quedando su cabeza en mis piernas, como cuando eramos chicos.

-Eres raro ¿sabias?- dijo volteandome a ver.

-Usualmete, yo digo eso de ti pero creo que por ahora te dare la razon, pero tu siges siendo mas rara ¿ok?

-Hay Edd eres imposble- dijo riendo.

-Esa es mi Bella, la que rie, la que no se deja vencer, y esa es a la que quiero ver simpre- dije besando su frente.

-Te queiro- dijo depositando un beso en mi mejilla y volviendose a acostar para ver la pelicula.

Pasamos toda la tarde riendo y viendo la pelicula una y otra vez.

-¿podemos verla otra vez?- me pregunto Bella poniendo cara de niña chiquita.

-Bella la emos visto tres veces, creo que ya es suficiente por hoy.

-Por favor- dijo poniendo cara de gatito.

-Tengo una mejor idea

-¿Cual?

-Vamos a dar un paseo

-¿Adonde?

-A donde quieras.

-Pero Emmett, no me deja salir a estas horas y Charlie esta apunto de llegar y se molesta cuando no estamos aqui.

-Ok entonces vendre por ti mañana y saldremos, ¿te parece?

-Me parece perfecto pero adonde iremos.

-Es una sorpresa.

-Eso no se vale Edward, o me dices o.......- no la deje terminar pues la tome por los brazos con cuidado y la puse recostada en el sillon, quedando yo encima de ella pero sin que ella cargara con mi peso.-No, no no Edward ni lo pienses.

-Oh, si ya lo pense- iba a protestar cuando comence a acerle cosquillas, la sentia retorcerse de la riza debajo de mi y tratando de empujarme pero yo era mas fuerte queella.

-!Bella, ya lle.....- OH no Emmett, salte del susto y Bella aprovecho para empujarme y cai al suelo.

-!AUCH!- grite al caer.

-Lo siento Edd.

-¡Edward Cullen! ¿que demonios hacias ensima de mi hermana?

-Emm, no seas mal pensado- le dijo Bella a su hermano.

-Pues digamos que no es muy comodo llegar a tu casa y ver a tu amigo encima de tu hermana.

-Pues dejame preguntarselo a Jasper- dije parandome del suelo.

-Ok, no tienes por que preguntarle a nadie, solo porfavor cuando hagan eso traten de hacerlo en un lugar mas privado- dijo Emmett caminando hacia la cocina.

-!Emmett¡- gito Bella poniendose de pie.

-Tranquila Bell estoy bromeando- dijo Emmett saliendo de la cocina con una lata de refresco en la mano.

-Bueno Bella ya que gracias a tu hermano me salve de ver la pelicula una vez mas, creo que es mejor que vallas a descansar un poco, pues mañana nos espera un dia muy largo- dije acercandome a ella, para despedirme.

-¿Adonde vamos a ir?- pregunto Emmett.

-Emmett creo que Edward me hablaba a mi.

-No, Bella, esta bien de echo puedes llevar a Rosalie, y yo puedo invitar a Alice y a Jassper, pero no me preguntes a donde iremos por que quiero que sea una sorpresa para Bella.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana Edd, buenanas noches Emm- dijo Bella y despues de despedirse subio a su cuarto, yo me dispona a salir cuando una mano me toco el hombro.

-Gracias, por devolverme a mi hermana.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, lo hago por que la quiero.

-¿Te conto todo?

-En realidad no hablamos de eso, prefiero esperar a que ella este lista para decirmelo.

-Edward.....te peudo preguntar algo...

-Claro

-¿la quieres?- y otra vez la misma pregunta, que acaso todos me iba a preguntar lo mismo.

-Si Emmett, la quiero mas que a mi vida.

-Lucha por ella.

-No la quiero perder.

-¿Por que la perderias?

-Por que ella sigue queriendo a Mike y tengo miedo de que se aleje de mi si le digo lo que siento.

-Dale tiempo, veras que algundia ella se dara cuenta de que siente lo mismo por ti.

-Eso espero, pero bueno sera mejor que me valla nos vemos mañana.

-Adios Edward, y de nuevo gracias.

Sali de la casa y me diriji a la mia, al llegar estaban Alice y Jasper en la sala biendo una pelicula, estaban tan entretenidos que nisiquiera se dieron cuenta de cuando llege, asi que subi a mi cuarto y me tire en mi cama enseguida el sueño me vencio ya que habia sido un dia muy largo y con demaciados sentimientos descubiertos.

**BELLA POV**

Despues de despedirme de Edward subi a darme un baño y luego me fui a mi cuarto a dormir, pasar toda la tarde con Edward me habia ayudado demaciado, tal vez no me habia sanado por completo, pero por lo menos ya no dolia tanto, me acoste en mi cama y dormi como hacia dos dias no dormia y esta vez sin pesadillas.

Me desperte gracias a que se me havia olvidado cerrar la ventana y los rayos del sol me pegaban directo ala cara, me pare y fui a darme un baño ya que no tardaria en llegar Edward, sali del baño y me fui a vestir me puse unos jeans y una blusa azul con tirantes ya que parecia que por fin iba a ser un dia soleando. Cuando me estaba peinando empeze a oir voces en la parte de abajo.

-Vamos Emmett, sube a apresurar a Bella que ya me quiero ir- oi la voz de Alice y por experiencia no era bueno cuando se desesperaba asi que decidi bajar. y al parecer ya estaban todos esperandome.

-Ok ya estoy lista, ¿podrias decirme de una vez a donde vamos Edward?.

-No, ya lo veras es una sorpresa.- dijo Edward

-Te va a encantar Bella, estoy segura que este sera un magnifico dia- dijo Alice dando saltitos por toda la casa.

Salimos de la casa y nos subimos al coche, yo me fui con Edward y Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper se fueron en el coche de Alice ya que eran los unicos que tenian coche, bueno en realidad rosalie tambien tenia pero lo estaba arreglando para meterle mas velocidad.

-Vamos Bella tapate los ojos que ya casi llegamos.

-Edward a donde diblos me.....- no pude terminar la frase ya que unos gritos me interrumpieron.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Oh no eso solo se podia significar una cosa, senti como el coche se estacionaba e inmediatamente Alguien golpeo el vidrio de Edward.

-!LA FERIA¡ !EDWARD NOS TRAJO A LA FERIA¡- io gritar a Alice.

* * *

_BUENO AQUI ESTA OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE _

_XAU_

_XOXO_

_GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS._


	12. Chapter 12

**AMISTAD QUE CURA**

**CAPITULO 12: UN BESO ¿FINJIDO? **

**BELLA POV**

**-N**o, no, no, no Edward estas loco yo no me voy a subir a eso.

-Vamos Bella, no te va a pasar nada, mira si te subes a este, le digo a Emmet que note obligue a subir a la Montaña Rusa.

-¿Lo prometes?

-! Vamos chicos ya casi es nuestro turno- oí gritar a Alice desde la fila de la Nao China.

-Si, te lo prometo ¿vamos?

-Esta bien, vamos

Resignada caminamos hacia donde estaban los demás y después de dos tunos más nos toco a nosotros.

-Tranquila, no se siente tan feo-me susurro Edward al oído una vez dentro del juego, después de eso el juego comenzó a moverse. En verdad no se que fue pero después de todo el juego no estuvo tan mal y se podría decir que después de la primera vuelta lo empecé a disfrutar.

-Lo vez después de todo no estuvo tan mal ¿cierto?- me dijo Edward bajando del juego.

-Creo que esto me esta comenzando a gustar- dije riendo.

-Vez enana, no es tan malo, ahora vamos a la Montaña Rusa- dijo Emmet

-Mmmm...Creo que yo mejor voy a buscar algo de comer, ya que alguien me saco sin desayunar de la casa- dije mirando a Alice.

-Bella no estarás buscando pretextos o si?- mi hermano sabia perfectamente que a mi no me gustaban estas cosas y sin embargo le encantaba molestarme.

-En verdad Emmett, creo que Bella si debe de tener hambre, si quieren ustedes vallan yo voy por algo de comer con Bella- dijo Edward tratando de salvarme de mi hermano.

-OK nos vemos aquí.- milagrosamente Emmett no puso resistencia y acepto

-Claro, ahora váyanse que la fila esta muy larga- dijo Edward y todos salieron corriendo pues de verdad la fila era muyyyy larga.

-Gracias, me salvaste- dije riendo.

-Lo prometido es deuda , te prometí que si te subías a este te salvaría de la Montaña rusa y lo cumplí, pero bueno ahora que ya te salve quieres ir por un algodón de azúcar?- dijo tomándome de la mano para comenzar a caminar.

-Claro pero que sea morado.

-Pues entonces morado será- dijo riendo y después de esto comenzamos a caminar y no fue mucho ya que el puesto estaba cerca. Al llegar nos acercamos a la persona que atendía, era un joven delgado como de unos 20 años.

-Buenas tardes, ¿desean algo?- dijo al vernos frente a el.

-Si un algodón morado y uno azul por favor- dijo Edward muy educadamente.

-Claro- se volteo y tomo los algodones luego regreso -Aquí tienen son dos dólares- dijo al darnos los algodones.

-Aquí tiene, gracias- dijo Edward pagando- Ten Bella, morado como lo pediste- dijo dándome mi algodón, lo tome y lo abrí en verdad estaba muy rico, comenzamos a caminar por la feria mientras conversábamos de tonterías y nos reíamos de todo lo que el potro decía.

-Entonces, prefieres que te pinten el pelo de rosa antes de besar a Tyler?- dijo Edward riendo.

-Por su puesto que si, y tu prefieres pintarte el pelo del arcoíris antes de besar a Jess.

-Bella creo que eso es obvio- dijo rodeándome los hombros con uno de sus brazos, mientras con la otra mano comía su algodón.

-Entonces prefieres besar a Jess.

-Creo que estas delirando por que preferiría mil veces pintarme el cabello que besar a Jess.

Tome un poco de algodón y se lo ofrecí a Edward.

-¿Quieres?

-Gracias pero yo tengo el mío

-Pero yo quiero que pruebes este- dije soltándome de su brazo y parándome enfrente de el con el algodón en mi mano y ofreciéndoselo.

-Esta bien, lo voy a probar- dijo rodando los ojos.

Iba a darle el algodón en la boca a Edward cuando algo capto mi atención, a lo lejos pude ver a Mike venia con Tyler, Erick, Jessica y Ángela. Sentí un dolor en mi pecho y me tense a l instante., por supuesto Edward lo noto.

-Bells ¿estas bien?

-Si, estoy bien- dije tratando de mentir pero el no se lo creyó pues me conocía muy bien.

-Bella no me mientas.

Vi que Mike se acercaba cada vez mas, y creo que aun no estaba lista para enfrentarlo.

-Edward podríamos ir a buscar a los demás, creo que ya han de haber bajado del juego- dije nerviosamente pues en cualquier momento Mike podría verme y no estaba lista para hablar con el.

-Bella que dia…- Edward no poso terminar de hablar pues mi pesadilla lo interrumpió.

-¿Bella?- esa era la voz de Mike, Edward al oír su voz dio un rápido movimiento se coloco a un lado mío y me tomo por la cintura apretándome a su cuerpo. En segundos Mike estaba frente a nosotros.

-¿Qué quieres Newton? , no te quedo claro que no te quería cerca de ella.- dijo Edward con ira en su voz.

-¿Por esto me cambiaste Bella?, ¿Por esta basura? Que ni siquiera sabe cuando no le están hablando a el- dijo Mike mirándome a los ojos.

-Numero uno Mike, yo no te cambie por nadie, o que acaso ya no te acuerdas quien fue el que me engaño, y numero dos Edward es mucho mas hombre que tu, en todo caso la basura aquí serias tu- dije con ira en mi voz, tenia que acabar con esto pronto pues sentía las lagrimas subir a toda velocidad hacia la superficie.

-¿Estas saliendo con el?

La pregunta de Mike me agarro desprevenida y no supe ni como pero mi boca soltó una respuesta que ni yo supe de donde salía.

-Si- y creo que se oyó muy seguro pues Mike se lo creyó al instante pero empezó a dudar cuando Edward volteo a verme sorprendido.

-No te creo, solo lo dices para darme celos- debí esperar esa repuesta de Mike pues el se creía el único en este mundo.

-Cree lo que quieras Mike……Edward nos vamos los demás deben de estar esperándonos- dije volteándome a ver a Edward, este asintió con la cabeza todavía confundido y nos dimos la vuelta para caminar pero una mano me tomo por el codo y me hizo girar quedando frente a Mike, el cual sin dudarlo estampo sus labios contra los míos, en ese momento mil recuerdos se me vinieron a la mente, el tiempo que pasamos juntos, cada vez que el inventaba un pretexto para no salir, cundo me dijo que si quería ser su novia, etc. Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas pero no iba llorar y me nos enfrente de el, coloque mis manos en su pecho y lo aleje de mi y sin darle tiempo a pensar estampe mi mano en su mejilla lo mas fuerte que pude.

-No te atrevas a volver a tocarme Mike y menos a besarme.

-Vamos Bella dime que ya no sentiste nada, ambos sabemos que todavía sientes algo por mi- las lagrimas en mis ojos imploraban por salir, pero yo seguía luchando por no dejarlas.

De repente Edward quien hasta ese momento logro reaccionar tomo a Mike por su camisa y lo estampo contra una pared sacándole el aire.

-¡Vuelve a tocar a Bella y te parto la cara imbécil!- dijo con sus ojos llenos de ira, lo soltó y Mike callo al suelo, Edward volvió a mi lado y comenzamos a caminar pero la voz de Mike nos interrumpió otra vez.

-No les creo nada se que todo esto es un teatro para hacerme sentir celos- iba a voltear para responderle paro las manos de Edward me giraron y quedamos frente a frente, admire sus ojos que intentaban decirme algo como "perdón", ¿perdón? Por que me pediría Edward perdón, no pude pensar mas pues unos suaves labios se posaron sobre los míos, esto era algo diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, Edward me estaba besando de una manera tan delicada y tierna, y por un momento y no se por que pero me olvide de todo, de las personas a nuestro alrededor, de que esto solo era una mentira, de todo hasta el dolor de mi pecho desapareció por completo, me sentí feliz, entera, sus labios se movían lentamente sobre los míos y no supe cuando ni como pero los míos comenzaron a responderle, sentí sus manos sobre mis caderas y las mías volaron a su cuello. Era un momento inigualable pero no duro lo suficiente pues la estúpida voz de Mike intervino. Y la realidad me callo de golpe. ¿Qué demonios acababa de ocurrir? Edward es mi amigo yo no puedo sentir algo por el ¿o si?.

-Ok les creo, ojala algún día te des cuenta de tu error Bella- dijo Mike o al menos eso creo que fue lo que dijo antes de irse pues yo apenas regresaba a la realidad. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me encontré con unos ojos esmeraldas mirándome fijamente, su frente seguía pagada a la mía.

-Edward yo……- no me dejo seguir hablando por que puso un dedo tapándome la boca.

-Bella…yo…se que para ti este beso no fue nada pero….

-¡Chicos aquí están los estábamos buscando!- la voz de Alice nos sobresalto a los dos y nos separamos bruscamente.

-Perdón Alice es que una persona nos entretuvo- dijo Edward

-¿Están bien?- pregunto mi hermano.

-Si, por que la pregunta Emm- dije un poco ida.

-Por que están un poco distraídos.

-No, para nada, bueno nos vamos ya es un poco tarde- dijo Edward.

-Si, vamos- dijo Alice mirándonos sospechosamente.

Salimos de la feria y subimos a los coches, por suerte Alice y Jasper decidieron venir con nosotros pues decían que el habiente con Rosalie y Emmet en el mismo coche no era muy cómodo, así que no volví a hablar con Edward después de lo ocurrido aunque de vez en cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban pero yo tan cobarde la desviaba inmediatamente. Al llegar a ala casa todos entraron menos Edward quien estaba parado en la puerta del copiloto de su coche y miraba asía el bosque. No podía dejar esto así no era justo ni para el ni para mi. Me acerque lentamente hacia el, pero el no pareció percatarse de mi presencia, dude un momento pero me decidí levante lentamente mi mano y acaricie su mejilla.

-Edward ¿estas bien?- dije con voz preocupada. Tomo mi mano entre las suyas y hablo.

-No Bella, no estoy bien ya no me puedo mentir mas.

-¿quieres hablar?

-Demos un paseo por el bosque.

-Vamos- me tomo de la mano y fuimos hacia el bosque pero no a cualquier lugar sino a nuestro lugar a nuestro prado.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Aquí esta otro capi espero que les guste, se que es un poco corto pero las quise dejar en suspenso para que su imaginación vuele y traten de adivinar lo que sigue._**

**_Dudas, comentarios lo que sea porfa díganlo._**

**_Espero subir mañana pero porfa dejen reviews._**

**_Bye_**

**_Xau_**

xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

**AMISTAD QUE CURA**

**CAPITULO 13:VALIENTE ¿YO?**

EDWARD POV

Despues de ese beso mi mente volo muy lejos, y ya no me podia mentir mas estaba perdidamente enamorado de mi amiga, pero lo que tambien era seguro es que ella no sentia nada por mi y si me corresponido el beso fue para seguir el juego que habiamos creado, pero no se por que mi corazon se empeñaba en decir lo contrario en hacerme creer que en ese beso demostro sus sentimientos, tal vez deveria de tener el valor de decirle mis sentimientos y pedirle una oportunidad, me quede pensando en eso el resto del dia y cuando me di cuenta ya estabamos en casa de Bella, baje del coche y vi pasar a todos a la casa pero yo queria estar al aire un momento asi que me pare en la puerta del compiloto de mi auto y mire hacia el bosque pensando unicamente en ella, cuando derrepente senti una calida mano sobre mi mejilla.

-Edward ¿estas bien?-dijo Bella con una mirada de preocupacion que no pude mentirle.

-No Bella, no estoy bien ya no me puedo mentir mas.

-¿quieres hablar?

-Demos un paseo por el bosque.-propuse

-Vamos- la tome de la mano y salimos hacia el bosque sabiendo perfectamente hacia donde ibamos: el prado, nuestro prado.

Al llegar me acomode en el pasto y la invite a que se sentara tome valor y comenze a hablar.

-Bella yo.....

-Edward si es por lo que paso en la tarde te juro que no se que me paso, fue solo un impuslo porfa perdoname- dijo sentandose a mi lado "_Que estupido Edwarad es ovio que ella no siente nada por ti, ella misma te acaba de decir que solo fue un impulso, sera mejor que te guardes tus sentimientos si no quieres perder su amistad" _me reprimi a mi mismo.

-No Bella tranquila, no hay nada que perdonar.- dije tratando de sonar despreocupado de ese tema aunque la verdad golpeara mi pecho cada momento, creandome un vacio.

-Bueno, entonces dime que tienes, desde que salimos de la feria as estado muy distraido.

-No es nada solo estupidos preblemas sin importancia- "claro el estar perdidamente enamorado de tu amiga y que ella no sienta lo mismo son estupidos problemas"agrege en mi mente.

-Vamos Edward que acaso ya no me tienes confianza.

-No es eso Bella, enserio no son de importancia

-Vamos Edward te conosco a la perfeccion y tu no te pones asi por cualquier tonteria- ya no sabia que mas decirle para convencela pero por suerte llego mi salvacion.

-Mmmm...lamento interrumpirlos pero Bella, Emmett quiere que ya entres a casa y Edward mama llamo dice que es mejor que regresemos de una vez, y todavia hay que pasar a dejar a Jasper y a Rosalie a su casa- dijo Alice cerca de nosotros.

-Claro Alice dame dos segundos ya vamos- dije

-Ok, dense prisa- y dicho esto se fue por donde llego.

-¿Vamos?- Dije poniendome de pie y ofresiendole una mano para ayudarle a parar.

-Si, claro- dijo tomando mi mano y poniendose de pie.

Iba a comenzar a caminar pero Bella jalo mi mano y me hizo voltear a verla.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo cierto?- dijo, y algo dentro de mi ejercio una presion en mi pecho, y dolia, dolia mucho, lo unico que queira era aliviar el dolor pero sabia que la manera de aliviarlo estaba muy lejos de mi alcance, asi que sin pensarlo me acerque a ella y la abrace.

-Te quiero- fue lo unico que logre decir "cobarde" me dije a mi mismo.

-Yo tambien- y dicho esto salimos del a su casa y entramos, estaban todos sentados en la sala pleaticando.

-Vaya, hasta que aparecen- dijo Emmet.

-No molestes Emmett- dijo Bella sentandose a su lado.

-Bueno, nostros nos vamos- dijo Alice poniendose de pie.- nos vemos mañana.

-Adios- dijo Emmet aun desde el sofa.

-Vamos Emmet esta bien que sean amigos pero no sea irrespetuoso despidelos de la puerta- dijo Bella.

-No dejalo Bella, mi osito esta cansado tiene que descansar. dijo Rosalie hacercandose a Emmet y depositando un beso en sus labios.

-OK, OK ya nos podemos ir?- dijo Alice.

-Si- dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo y salimos de la casa.

-Edward yo voy a dejar a Rosalie y a Jasper a su casa, tu adelantate al rato te veo.- dijo Alice subiendo al coche.

El camino a casa se me hizo de lo mas largo, y solo venia pensando en lo cabarde que habia sido, tenia la oportunidad perfecta para decirle todo a Bella y la desperdicie. Llege a casa y no havia nadie asi que subi a mi cuarto y me encerre alli, me puse mi ipod y me tumbe en mi queria despejar mi mente de todo.

No se cuanto tiempo paso pero derrepente oi unos golpecitos en mi puerta.

-Edward ¿puedo pasar?- era la voz de Alice.

-Claro Alice pasa- dije sentandome en la orilla de la cama, poco a poco la puerta se abrio y por ella entro mi hermana, camino hasta mi lado y se acamodo a un lado mio.

-Edward, ¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupada mi hermana, sabia que ella me conocia tan bien que no podria ocultarle nada a si que decidi decirle la verdad.

-No pude Alice, era el lugar perfecto, el momento indicado y al final fui un cobarde y le oculte todo- dije llevandome las manos hasta mi cabeza.

-Vamos Edward, seguro abra otra oportunidad de decirle tus sentimientos- dijo dandome unas palmaditas en la espalda como apoyo.

-No Alice, no abra otra por que, no la quiero perder, por que prefiero tenerla como amiga, que perderla para siempre.

-Vamos, Edward tu no sabes lo que ella siente por ti, tal vez.....

-No Alice, te equibocas, ella me dejo muy claro que solo me quiere como amigo, asi que lo mejor va a ser que nos quedemos asi.

-Piensalo, Edward tienes que ser valiente- dijo, despues de esto se paro y se dirijio a la puerta.- Que descanses- dijo antes de salir.

Subi mi ipod a todo el volumen y me tumbe en mi cama de nuevo y asi me quede profundamente dormido.

**BELLA POV**

Cuando se fueron todos intente subir a mi habitacion y descansar, todo lo ocurrido hoy estaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza, el beso con Edward, el ver a Mike, solo queria subir y dormir pero mi querido hermano no me lo permitio.

-Podrias explicarme que paso.

-No se de que hablas, Emmet enserio quiero descansar un poco.

-Vamos Bella, no soy tonto, primero tu y Edward se quieren ir de pronto de la feria , llegamos a la casa y los dos desaparecen por un buen tiempo y luego regresan y traen unas caras terribles ¿te basta eso o quieres que siga?.

-No es nada Emmet y si nos fuimos de pronto de la feria fue por que me enconte a Mike, y fue algo muy incomodo asi que decidi que era mejor irnos.- dije despues de todo, no todo era mentira.

-Aja, ahora me puedes explicar por que sus caras.

-Estas alucinando Emmett, ahora si no te importa me voy a dormir- dije parandome del sofa y dirijiendome a las escaleras.

-Que descanses- dijo Emmett.

-Tu igual hermano y deja de preocuparte tanto- dijo y con eso entre en mi cuarto cerrela puerta con seguro y me tumbe en mi cama.

Paso una hora y yo no podia conciliar el sueño, devido a que una batalla se estaba desarroyando en mi cerebro preguntandose una y otra vez **"¿por que demonios no puedo dejar de pensar en Edward y en es e beso?" **y mi conciencia respondiendo _"simplemete , admite que te gusto y que por eso piensas en ello una y otra y ota y otra...vez." , __**"**_**Estas loca, Edward es solo mi amigo y yo no puedo pensar en el de otra manera, ademas ese beso fue solo para engañar a Mike", **_"pues yo no lo vi muy finjido", _**" pues sera por que estas ciega", **_"o por que yo si veo las cosas tal y como son y no quiero ocultar la realidad",_**"pues enamorarte de tu amigo no es algo muy real que digamos", **_"y por que no, despues de todo no seria la primera ni la ultima que se enamora de su amigo", _**"creo que el leer tantas novelas ya te afecto" **_mira quien habla la que no deja de pensar en su amigo"_ Bueno ya estuvo bien se podrian callar que estoy tratando de dormir un poco- dije cansada de su discucion- _**"lo sentimos" **_- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y despues de eso me quede profundamente dormida y esa fue la primera vez que soñe con el, el hombre mas perfecto, hermoso, cariñoso, caballeroso " diablos Bella deja de pensar en eso es tu AMIGO, lo recuerdas", bueno el chiste es que ese fue el primer dia que soñe con Edward Cullen.

Al dia siguiente, me desperte gracias a los rayos del sol en mi cara, tome un baño rapido y baje a la cocina por algo de comer, al llegar me encontre a mi hermano sentado en la mesa y comiendo un plato de ceral, me servi un poco y me sente a su lado.

-Buenos dias- me saludo

-Buenos dias Emm.

-¿Lista para hoy?

-¿Lista, para que?

-Oh, cielos contanto ajetreo ayer se me olvido decirte que Alice consiguio entradas VIP para la apertura del nuevo antro.

-!¿QUE?¡.

-Vamos Bells no puede ser tan malo, despues de todo es un fiesta para divertirse.

-Pues yo no le veo lo divertido al hacer el ridiculo en la pista de baile, ni al tener que estar cuidando que a tu hermano no se le pasen las copas.

-Vamos Bells no te puedes negar, te prometo que esta vez no tomare.......bueno no tanto......porrrrrfaaaaaaaa- dijo ponirndo cara de niño chiquito.

-Esta bien iremos.

-!SII!¡- dijo poniendose de pie

-Y a que hora es- pregunte.

-A las diez pero Alice pasra por ti en aproximadamente 10...9....8....7....6....5....4.....3...2....1...0....ahora.

_TOC, TOC, TOC._

_-_!EMMETT¡- grite pero fue inutil ya que subio corriendo a su cuarto, me pare de mi lugar y fui a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Bella, bueno vamonos , tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y no hay que perder tiempo- dijo Alice apenas abri la puerta y no se por que no me sorprendio.

-Dejame avisarle a Emmett y nos vamos OK?

-No te preocupes yo le aviso........!EMMETT SWAN YA NOS VAMOS Y MAS TE VALE LLEGAR A TIEMPO O LE REGALARE TU PASE A ALGUIEN MAS¡....listo vamonos- dijo Alice y practicamente me arrastro hasta el auto.

* * *

HASTA QUIE EL CAPI ¿QUE TAL? ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SE QUE MUCHAS DE USTEDES QUERIAN QUE EDWARD YA SE DECLARARA PERO AHI QUE PONERLE UN POCO MAS DE EMOCION A ESTO NO CREEN JAJAJAJAJA.

BUENO ACTUALIZARE LO MAS PRONTO QUE PUEDA, PERO PORFA DEJEN SUS REVIEWS :)

BYE

XAU

XOXO


	14. Chapter 14

**AMISTAD QUE CURA**

**CAPITULO 14: LA VERDAD**

**BELLA POV**

**-**No,no,no, Alice por dios estas loca, yo no me voy a poner eso.

-Vamos Bella ¿que tiene de malo?

-Estas bromeando no Alice ¿Que, que tiene de malo? por dios Alice miralo, apenas y me cubre, tanto de arriba como de abajo.

-Bells no es para tanto, digamos que vamos a una disco no a un velorio.

-Alice enserio no creo que sea buena idea.....

-Esta bien- dijo umitando unos sollozos- desprecia lo que tu amiga te da- dijo tapandose la cara.

-Ya Alice...esta bien, me podre eso pero deja el drama de una vez por todas.

-Gracias Bells sabia que aceptarias- dijo dandome un abrazo.- vamos date un baño ponte el vestido y te espero en media hora en mi cuarto.

dicho esto salio del cuarto y me meti a darme un buen baño, me puese el vestido y en menos de cinco minutos Alice ya estaba entrando por la pueta de este. Despues de una hora de secion de maquillaje con mi querida amiga, salimos del cuarto pues faltaba media hora para las diez, y yo aun no podia creer como es que pase todo un dia entero arreglandome para una noche pero en fin, con Alice como amiga todo es posible. Bajamos las escaleras y ahi estaba Edward al pie de las escaleras, devo de admitir que se veia muy guapo ya que llebaba puesto un pantalon negro y una camisa negra con los ultimos botones deabrochados, lo cual dejaba en descubierto parte de su musculoso pecho "_por dios Bella para que te lo vas a comor con los ojos" _ajite mi cabeza para volver a la realidad y baje hasta estar a un lado de el.

-Valla hasta que por fin estan listas pense que tardarian años- dijo Edward.

-Echale la culpa a Alice- dije aciendo un puchero.

-Vamos Bella no te quejes quedaste hermosa, ahora vamonos- dijo Alice saltando hacia la puerta.

-Eso es cierto Bella quedarste hermosa- me susurro Edward al oido, y mi cara se torno de un rojo intenso "demonios que me pasa, esto nunca me sucedia y me nos con mi amigo". Edward me tomo de la mano y salimos de la casa y en poco timpo estabamos frente a un lujoso lugar donde la gente se amontonava por entrar.

-Alice esto esta muy lleno.- dije saliendo del auto.

-Vamos Bella tenemos pases VIP, no los podemos desperdiciar, ven deja de quejarte y vallamos por los demas.- dijo dirijiendose hacia el auto de Rosalie bueno en realidad es el de sus padres, que se acababa de estacionar a unos metros de donde estabamos.

-!Hey¡, chicos listos para la party- dijo Emmett saludandonos.

-Claro Emmett si omitimos que solo dos de nosotros aqui presentes son los unicos que pueden consumir ya que todos los demas somos menores de edad- dije con cara de aburrimiento.

-Bell, estas hablando de Alice Cullen, ¿tu cres que no pense en eso?- dijo Alice avanzando hacia la entrada.

-Bells enserio no puedes encontrar una mejor excusa asi que mejor trata de divertirte- me susurro Edward al oido y depues de que Alice enseñara las invitaciones al guardia pasamos por una puerta y entramos a un lugar enorme y repleto de gente, el lugar era de dos pisos, una pista de baile enorme en el centro y una barra al fondo.

-Bueno vamos a bailar no hay que perder tiempo- dijo Alice jalando a Jasper a la pista. Y segundos despues Rosalie le siguio junto con Emmet.

-Como supongo que no te apetece ir a bailar que te parece si vamos a la barra por algo de tomar- me susurro Edward al oido. Asenti y luego salimos hacia la barra, la cual nos costo un poco de trabajo localizar por la multitud pero despues de un rato la encontramos y nos sentamos en los unicos asientos que estaban libres, en seguida un mesero se nos hacerco, y diran que tengo paranoia a estos lugares pero no me gusto para nada la mirada que me dio ese tipo, y al parecer a Edward tampoco le dio mucha confiansa ya que inmediatamente me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a el.

-Buenas noche le puedo ofrecer algo de tomar- dijo el joven.

-Me traes dos margaritas- dijo Edward en tono cortante.

-Enseguida- dijo el joven y se retiro a preparar las bebidas pero no aparto su mirada de mi en el transcurso.

-Al parecer voy a tener que regañar a Alice por ponerte algo tan llamativo- dijo Edward en un tono mas relajado. Y antes de poder contestarle algo el joven regreso con nuestras bebidas.

-Aqui tienen sus bebidas.

-Gracias ¿cuanto va a ser?- dijo edward mirandolo fija mente.

-Tranquilo estas corren por cuenta de la casa- dijo el joven guiñandome un ojo lo cual me hizo estremeser, y despues fue a atender a otras pesonas.

-Bueno almenos conseguimos bebidas gratis- dijo tratando de alijerar un poco el ambiente.

-Si claro- dijo un poco mas relajado, pasamos un rato platicando y riendo de todos los tipos que intentaban ligar a alguien y los rechasaban, hasta que mis necesidades se hicieron presentes.

-Ya regreso, voy al sanitario- le dije a Edward poniendome de pie, y hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que su brazo seguia al rededor de mi cintura y extrañamente senti un basio al soltarme.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta la entrada?- dijo Edward.

-Vamos Edward, no me voy a perder no te preocupes, no me tardo y si me tardo mas de diez minutos puedes mandar al FBI a buscarme- dije encaminadome al baño.

-¡No me tientes Isabella!- lo oi gritar y segui mi camino, y en poco rato encontre el baño pero al salir me arrepenti de no haber dejado que Edward me acompañara pues no tenia ni idea de donde estaba Edward, pase por la multitud tratando de encontrar la barra pero no lo logre, segui caminando hasta que vi la una escena espantosa.

-Vamos, guapo bailemos una cancion- decia una rubia encimandose o practicamente sentandese en las piernas de Edward.

¿Quien diablos se creia esa tipa que parecia trer el letrero de "Zorra" colgado en la espalda para tirarase a mi Edward de esa manera? _"Momento Bella ¿que acabas de decir?", _¿que quien se creia esa tipa?, _"no, no, mas adelante" _, ¿para tirase a mi Edward? ,_ "Si, eso, podrias explicarme exactamente que significa MI EDWARD" __**"Pues que no es obio Bella esta celosa de esa tipa por que esta con Edward" **_Momento yo no estoy celosa de nadie, es solo que es ovio que esa no es una buena tipa "_Si claro y yo soy la riena de España" __**"Podrian dejar de discutir, y darse cuenta que mientras estas aqui discutiendo con tigo misma Edward esta dirijiendose hacia la pista de baile con esa tipa" **_Apuesto a que no quizo ser grosero eso es todo. _"Pues yo no vi que se resistiera mucho" __**"Vamos Bella no te quedes ahi parada sigelos" **_Estas loca no los pienso segir ni que fuera detective. _"¿Vas a dejar que esta tipa te quite a Edward?_

Ella no me va a quitar a nadie, primero por que Edward no es mio. _**"Vamos no sea cabezota y siguelos de una buena vez" **_¿Y se supone que ustedes son mi conciensia? _"¡Muevete que se van!" _Ok ya voy.

Los segui hasta el centro de la pista cuidadosa de que no me vieran la musica empezo a sonar y para mi mala suerte la cancion era demaciado caliente en todos sus sentidos, los observe un rato, parecian estar bailando muy, demaciado agusto para mi opinion. "Vamos Bella es obio que aqui todos se divierten muy bien sin ti, por que no mejor regresas a tu casa y te tiras en tu cama a leer un libro como cualquier chica de tu tipo, aburrida, y patetica" me dije a mi misma y senti las lagrimas subir a toda velocidad hacia la superficie, no podia llorar, no aqui frente a toda esta empujando a toda la multitud para tratar de encontrar la salida pero no la encontre, y segui corriendo cuando derrepente senti chocar directamente contra algo.

-Imbecil, fijate por donde caminas- dijo una voz de mujer, pero como no queria perder tiempo nisiquiera quize levantar la mirada hasta que io su voz.

-¿Bella?- dijo la voz preocupada de Edward. Pero como avia decidido que nadie me veria llorar no le hice caso y segui mi camino, lo senti seguirme pero me las ingenie para que no me alcanzara hasta que por fin encontre la salida, sali lo mas rapido que pude y el frio de la noche me pego directamente haciendome estremecer, pero eso no me importo segui caminando hacia la calle para tomar un taxi, cunado oi que la puerta se abrio.

-¿Bella que estas haciendo?- dijo Edward mientras se acercaba. Respire ondo y trate de modelar mi voz de tal manera que no se oyera que estaba llorando.

-Nada Edward solo, esoy un poco cansada y me voy a casa.

-¿Pero por que no me dijiste nada?, yo te puedo llevar a tu casa.

-No te molestes, Edward tu ve a seguirte divirtiendo yo me puedo ir solo- eso ultimo me salio con la voz quebrada lo cual echo a perder todo mi plan.

-Isabella, ¿estas llorando?- dijo Edward, tomandome del brazo y dandome la vuelta para quedar frente a el pero mantuve mi mirada fija en el suelo, ya que las lagrimas estaban comenzado a salir.

-Edward, por favor quiero irme a descansar- dije limpiandome la cara.

-Bella, ¿que tienes? ¿ por que lloras?- dijo Edward tratando de alzarme la cara pero yo puse recistencia y segi mirando al suelo.

-Edward, no tengo nada de importancia enserio, mejor vuelve adentro que seguro tu pareja te a de estar esperando- dije soltandome de su agarre y voltenadome para darle la espalda, cuando unos calidos brazos me envolvieron y senti su aliento en mi oido.

-Nada en este mundo es mas importante que tu, para mi Bella- y despues de eso todo sucedio tan rapido que es dificil explicar, Edward me dio vuelta para quedar frente a el de nuevo pero esta vez mucho mas cerca de su rostro y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas sus calidos labios se precionaron contra los mios e inconcientemente los mios empezaron a moverse a ritmo con los suyos, mis manos viajaron hasta su pelo atrallendola mas a mi y profundizando el beso, nuestras legual bailaban a un ritmo sin igual y senti sus manos posarse en mi cintura y pegandome mas a su cuerpo. No se cuanto tiempo paso pero el aire nos empezo a faltar y apesar de que no queria que esto terminara nos fuimos separando lentamente, pero nuestras frentes se quedaron juntas.

-Bella.....te....te amo.

-Edward...- no pude continuar ya que puso uun dedo en mis labios.

-No me tienes que responder nada, yo comprendo por todo lo que has pasado, pero ya no lo puedo callar mas y si tansolo tu me dieras una oportunidad, yo podria demostrarte que el amor no tiene por que doler.

Fue entonces como si todo rncajara en un solo lugar, tal vez yo simpre supe que Edward era algo mas para mi, talvez solo anduve con Mike por que necesitava que alguien llenara el vacio que Edward dejo cuando se fue a estudiar, por que apesar de su cariño nunca me senti tan completa como como expresarle todo esto, pues solo habia una manera, quite el dedo que habia puesto en mi boca y no supe nada mas que hacer que juntar nuestros labios una vez mas pero esta vez fue un beso mas corto.

-¿Eso fue un si?

-Puede ser- dije jugetonamente, derrepente senti sus brazos enrroyarse a mi alrededor y mis pies ser alsados en el aire.

-Te quiero Bella....te quiero- dijo mientras depositaba pequeños besos en mis labios, y me dejo en el suelo con delicadeza.

-Solo te pido tiempo Edward.

-Te doy una vida entera si es necesario.

-Gracias..te quiero Ed

-¿Quieres ir a casa o prefieres espear a los demas?

-Prefiero irme a descansar Ed, creo que a sido un dia muy largo.

-Opino lo mismo y dado a que tu papa sabe que se quedaran en mi casa nos podemos ir sin esperar a los demas- dijo rodeandome con uno de sus brazos la cintura y caminando hacia el auto.

El tayecto a la casa fue corto y en silencio pero muy comodo ya que Ed manuvo mi su mano sobre la mia todo el trayecto, al llegar a su casa subimos a su habitacion y nos acomodamos en su cama como soliamos hacelo desde que eramos niños y el suño empezo a tener efecto en mi, alcance a escuchar que Edward hablaba con Alice pero nada concreto y luego cai en un sueño profundo.

**

* * *

**

**AQUI ESTA OTRO CAP ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y PERDON POR LA TARDANZA TRATARE DE SUBIR MAS PRONTO LO PROMETO.**

**XAU**

**BYE**

**XOXO**


	15. Chapter 15

**AMISTAD QUE CURA**

**CAP 15 RETOMANDO LOS PLANES**

**EDWARD POV**

Después de que Bella se durmiera me puse a pensar en como lograr que mi Bella volviera a creer en el amor y después de darle vueltas al asunto me di cuenta que yo solo no iba a lograr mucho y que necesitaba la ayuda de una experta en estos temas y en toda mi vida no conocía a nadie mas experto que mi querida hermana Alice, y como si la hubiera invocado mi celular empezó a sonar y la pantalla marcaba el nombre de "Alice", me moví con cuidado de no despertar a Bella y tome el celular para contestar.

-Bueno

-¿Edward donde demonios estas?, dime por favor que Bella esta con tigo ya la buscamos por todo el lugar Emmet esta apunto de voltear de cabeza el lugar....

-Alice tranquilízate Bella esta con migo, estamos en casa.

-Y se pude saber ¿por que demonios no nos avisaron que se regresaban?

-Bueno es que a Bella le dolía un poco la cabeza y decidimos regresar a casa pero no queríamos molestarlos.- dije lo mejor que se me ocurrió pero sabia que Alice no caería.

-Vamos Edward no se te ocurrió una mejor excusa

-OK Alice Bella no se sentía mal.

-Aja y entonces ¿me podrías decir que sucedió?

-Vamos Alice no me vas a hacer contártelo por teléfono o si.

-AAAHHHH! lo sabia...Edward, me tienes que dar detalles ¿como se lo pediste?

-Alice como ya te lo dije no te lo voy a decir por teléfono así que hablamos cuando llegues aparte necesito pedirte un favor.

-OK nos vemos.

Y dicho esto colgó pase un rato mas viendo a Bella hasta que mis parpados se fueron cerrando y caí en el mas profundo sueño.

Me desperté con los rayos del sol pegándome en la cara no sabia exactamente que hora era pero por el silencio de la casa debía suponer que eran como las 8:00, me pare cuidadosamente tratando de no despertar a Bella, cerrar los cortinas para que no le pegara el sol y pudiera dormir un poco mas tome mi toalla y un cambio de ropa y salí hacia el baño, toda la casa estaba en absoluto silencio lo cual era normal ya que seguramente llegaron muy tarde anoche así que me metí al baño y me di una ducha rápida al salir me fui a la cocina a preparar algo de desayuno ya que seguramente Bella despertaría con hambre al entrar me encontré con una nota en el desayunado la tome y comencé a leer:

_Hijos:_

_Su padre y yo tu vimos que salir a hacer unas compras y probablemente no lleguemos hasta en la noche en el refrigerador hay comida, cuídense mucho nos vemos._

Deje la nota donde estaba y me fui al refrigerador a ver que había decidí preparar unos omelet con jamón y queso a si que saque todo para prepararlos y los deje en el desayunador puse un poco de café en la cafetera y me voltee hacia la barra para comenzar a preparar todo cuando unos brazos me rodearon la cintura.

-Buenos días, veo que madrugaste.- dijo Bella dándome un abrazo, enseguida me voltee y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Quería prepararte una sorpresa pero veo que no fui el único que decidió madrugar- le dije rodeándola con mis brazos.

-Bueno es que la cama esta más vacía sin ti, por que no mejor te ayudo a cocinar y así le damos una sorpresa a los demás.

-Mmm..... esta bien.

Nos pusimos a cocinar y terminamos en una guerra de comida cuando todo estuvo listo y limpio Bella se subió a bañar en lo que yo alistaba la mesa.

-Valla parece que alguien esta de muy buen humor hoy no hermanito- dijo Alice entrando al comedor.

-Alice pensé que no te levantarías hasta ya entrada la tarde.

-Si, en realidad es lo que tenia planeado pero unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina me despertaron antes de lo pensado.

-OH, lo siento y como les fue anoche después de que nos fuimos.

-Bien de echo Jasper y Rose se quedaron aquí así que espero que hayan echo suficiente desayuno.

-Si creo que ya sospechábamos algo así no te preocupes.- dije entrando a la sala y sentí como me seguía, me senté en el sillón individual y ella se acomode en el de enfrente.

-Y bien, ¿no tienes algo que decirme??- dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había creado.

-Esta bien Alice que quieres saber.

-Que paso anoche, después de que los demás nos fuimos a bailar.

-Bueno Bella y yo platicamos un rato luego ella se fue al baño y una tipa se me acerco pidiéndome que bailara con ella, yo por ser caballeroso no me negué pero cuando estábamos bailando Bella paso corriendo y se salio obviamente fui tras ella le confesé todos mis sentimientos y le pedí una oportunidad y creo que lo que sigue ya lo sabes.

-Vamos Edward quiero detalles.

-Alice por que no mejor se los pregunta a Bella, creo que ella sabrá contarte mejor que yo.

-Tienes razón ya le preguntare a ella pero bueno y luego??

-Bueno es que la verdad Bella y yo no quedamos en nada formal solo nos estamos dando una oportunidad y pues yo le quiero pedir que sea mi novia y para eso es que necesito tu ayuda Alice, sabes que yo no se mucho sobre lo romántico y quiero que sea algo especial, algo que demuestre lo que siento por ella...

-Ya Edward respira, así que resumiendo quieres que prepare la mejor cita para Bella.

-Si Alice

-Bien tu no te preocupes dame fecha y yo te tengo todo listo.

-Bueno yo quería que fuera en dos días...

-Perfecto todo estará listo para entonces.

En eso se oyeron unos pasos por las escaleras y después bajo Bella le extendí mi mano para que se acercara y la senté en mi regazo. Alice subió a vestirse y a despertar a los demás para que bajaran a desayunar.

-¿Edward?- me llamo Bella.

-¿si?

-Estuve pensando y ¿crees que todavía este en pie lo de formar una banda?

-Por supuesto que si Bella, de hecho tenia planeado comentar con los chicos lo antes posible.

-Y por que no se los decimos ahora.

-Claro por que no.

-¿Que es lo que se supone que nos van a decir ahora?- dijo Emmet bajando de las escaleras seguido por los demás.

-Que dejes de ser tan chismoso hermanito- dijo Bella parándose y tomándome de la mano para dirigirnos al comedor pero al ver que nadie nos seguía nos dimos la vuelta.

-Y bien no piensan venir a desayunar- dije al ver que nadie se movía.

-Claro en cuanto nos digan que es lo que pasa entre ustedes dos-dijo Rosalie.

-¿Entre nosotros?- dije volteando a ver a Bella quien me devolvió la mirada y una estupida sonrisa se apareció en mi rostros y ella se sonrojo.

-Vamos chicos solo díganselo y ya que me estoy muriendo de hambre- dijo Alice agarrandose teatralmente el estomago.

-Bien... pues lo que pasa es que Edward y yo nos estamos dando una oportunidad- dijo Bella sonrojándose por completo, enseguida Rose y Alice se acercaron a Bella la abrazaron comentándole algo como "noche de chicas" y "detalles completos", y los chicos se acercaron a mi Jasper me felicito y Emmet me abrazo y me dio una advertencia de muerte si lastimaba a Bella lo cual jamás pasaría por que la amo con todo mi ser, después de eso pasamos a desayunar y cuando acabamos Bella y yo decidimos que hablaríamos con los chicos sobre la banda así que les pedimos que nos reuniéramos en la sala, Rose y Emmet se sentaron en el sillón mas grande y Alice y Jasper en el suelo, Bella y Yo nos pusimos al frente de todos.

-Y bien ahora si me pueden decir por que tanto misterio- dijo Emmet.

-Bien es que Bella y yo estuvimos pensando y llegamos a la conclusión de que tal vez sea un buen momento para comenzar con los planes de la banda y queríamos saber si están de acuerdo.

-Por supuesto que si- dije todos a la vez.

-Bien pues creo que entonces deberíamos empezar a planear todo.- dijo Jasper.

-Claro, tenemos que ir de compras, para comprar los instrumentos equipos de sonido y todo lo necesario.- dijo Alice, aunque yo ya tenía todos los instrumentos en mi lugar secreto no quería quitarle la alegría a Alice de comprar unos nuevos así que no dije nada.

Así pasamos toda la tarde planeando todo de la banda desde el nombre hasta el lugar para ensayar horarios y todo, cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya era tarde como para cocinar algo así que pedimos pizza de comer y seguimos con todos los planes, estábamos tan metidos en los planes que cuando menos nos dimos cuenta la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver a mis padres quienes inmediatamente se acercaron a saludarnos.

-Hola chicos que tal su día- pregunto mi padre sentándose en un sillón y acomodando a mi madre a su lado.

-Bien papa a que no adivinan quien por fin se decidió a seguir sus instintos de casanova- dijo Alice saludando a mi papa.

-Vamos Alice déjame contar mi vida a mi- dije haciéndome el enojado.

-Podrían dejar de pelearse y contarnos-dijo mi mama

-Edward y yo nos estamos dando una oportunidad- dijo Bella adelantándose a Alice y a mi.

-Eso es trampa Bella- dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo haciendo berrinche. A lo cual Bella respondió sacándonos la lengua.

-Chicos eso es genial, van a ver como son el uno para el otro- dijo mi mama abrazando a Bella y después a mi.

-Y bien nos podrían explicar a que se debe que mi sala este llena de papeles por todos lados- dijo mi padre.

-O si esa es otra sorpresa- dijo Alice.

-Que fue idea mía- dije yo.

-Vamos a formar una banda- dijo Bella adelantándose de nuevo.

-¡Bella!- hicimos berrinche Alice y yo al mismo tiempo sacándole la lengua a Bella, quien nos respondió de la misma manera.

-Chicos eso es genial y como van con el plan-dijo mi padre acercándose a ver los papeles que había en la mesa.

-Bien como vamos hasta ahorita Emm quedara en la batería, Edward, Bella y Alice en guitarras (en una banda pueden haber hasta tres guitarras), Rosalie en teclado y yo en el bajo. Ali y Rose se encargan del vestuario, Edward, Bella y yo nos encargamos de las canciones y Emm.....bueno el carga las cosas.- dijo Jasper.

-Bueno al parecer todas la noticias la tiene que dar alguien que no sea yo-dijo Alice fingiendo llorar.

-Vamos Alice no te hagas la sufrida que tampoco me dejaron decir nada a mi-dije sacándole la lengua.

-Podrían dejar de pelear por un minuto- dijo Rose dándonos una mirada de advertencia a Alice y a mi.

-Bueno pues creo que ya tienen casi todo planeado pero necesitan un representante no creen.- dijo mi papa.

-Es cierto creo que no habíamos pensado en eso.....Carlisle te gustaría ser nuestro representante- dijo Emmet.

-Valla Emm hasta que se te prende el cerebro-dijo Bella volteando a ver a su hermano.

-Siempre lo tengo prendido pero no lo quiero desgastar-dijo Emmet poniendo cara de sabio.

-Bueno chicos claro que me gustaría ser su representante cuenten conmigo para eso, ahora si no les molesta nosotros nos vamos a descansar hasta mañana chicos- dijo mi padre poniéndose de pie seguido por mi mama.

-Claro que descansen y gracias Carlisle-dijo Bella.

-Bueno creo nosotros también nos vamos descansar ya que Alice nos tiene planeado un día muy ajetreado mañana- dijo Jasper poniéndose de pie a lo que todos le seguimos recogiendo los papeles que había tirados y ordenándolos.

-Si creo que ya es hora de irnos Bells ya sabes como se pone papa si no estamos para cuando el llegue.-dijo Emmet.

Terminamos de recoger y después de despedirnos de nuestros amigos y parejas respectivamente todos se fueron y solo quedamos Alice y yo.

-Bien Edd es hora de empezar a planear todo.

-Alice no podríamos esperar a mañana, enserio estoy cansado.

-¿Quieres algo perfecto?

-Por supuesto que si.

-Entonces no podemos esperar vamos-dijo subiendo las escaleras y entrando a su habitación, yo la seguí preparándome mentalmente para lo que venia.

**BELLA POV**

Hoy había sido un día muy bueno ya que lo había pasado con mis amigos y sobre todo con Edward, y ahora íbamos de regreso a casa en un taxi ya que todavía no teníamos coche ninguno de los dos.

-Y bien Bells, piensas contarme que paso anoche-dijo Emmet sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Vamos Emm no seas chismoso.

-No soy chismoso, solo me preocupo por ti.

-Bien entonces confórmate con saber que estoy feliz- dije mientras dábamos la ultima vuelta para llegar a la casa pero cuando llegamos algo nos dejo completamente paralizados, frente a la casa estaban por lo menos cuatro patrullas Emmet y yo nos bajamos volando del taxi y corrimos hacia la casa. Al entrar corrimos hacia Charlie quien estaba hablando con unos compañeros suyos.

-¿Que demonios pasa aquí Charlie?-dijo Emm.

-Los vecinos reportaron que vieron a alguien entrar a la casa.

-¿Se llevaron algo?-pregunte

-Eso es lo raro que no se llevaron nada mas que fotos de ustedes, por eso les pido que tengan cuidado.

-No te preocupes, nos podemos cuidar solos como hasta ahora- dijo Emm para después subir a su habitación.

-Emmet- trato de retenerlo Charlie pero este no le hizo caso.

-No tiene caso déjalo así- dije dándome la vuelta y subiendo a mi habitación también.

Entrando a mi habitación me cambie y me tire a mi cama tomando mi celular para mandarle un mensaje a Edward.

_Amor ya llegue a mi casa algo raro sucedió, alguien entro a llevarse fotos de Emm y mías pero no te preocupes estamos bien._

_Te extraño y quiero mucho._

_At. Tu Bella_

No pasaba ni dos segundos cuando llego la respuesta de Edward:

_Eso si es algo raro amor cuídate mucho por favor mañana paso por ti para traerte a mi casa, no salgas sola a ningún lado por favor, bueno te dejo descansar._

_Yo también te extraño y quiero muchísimo._

_At. Tu Edward._

Cerré el mensaje y deje el celular en la cómoda de alado, me acomode en mi cama pensando en todo lo ocurrido y así me quede dormida.

* * *

LOSE LOSE, NO TENGO PERDON SE QUE ME TARDE DEMACIADO EN SUBIR PERO TODO TIENE UNA EXPLICACION Y LA MIA ES QUE SE ME DESCOMPUSO LA COMPU Y SE ME BORRO EL CAP JUNTO CON OTROS DOS QUE YA TENIA Y ME ENOJE TANTO QUE SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACION PERO BUENO YA VOLVI Y PROMETO NO VOLVERME A TARDAR TANTO, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAP Y PORFA DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.

XAU

BYE

XOXO


	16. Chapter 16

AMISTAD QUE CURA

CAP 16: ADVERTENCIAS

BELLA POV

A la mañana siguiente nos fuimos a la casa de Edward temprano ya que Alice quería ir a comprar todos los instrumentos hoy, así que nos encontrábamos en el local de instrumentos buscando los que más nos gustaran o mejor dicho los que mas le gustaran a Alice.

-Vamos Alice mira esta batería esta echa para mi, no lo puedes negar- rogaba Emmett.

-No hay discusión Emmett te llevas la que te dije y se acabo además tiene un color mas bonito.

-Pero Alice yo no quiero la roja yo quiero la azul.

-Se acabo Emmett Swan te llevas esa o ninguna.- dijo Alice poniendo su cara de " o me haces caso o te recomiendo que no duermas esta noche", así que a Emmett no le quedo de otra que aceptar.

A Edward le eligió una guitarra eléctrica negra con el centro blanco, ella llevo una roja con centro blanco y a mi una blanca por completo.

A Rosalie le eligió un bajo eléctrico negro y a Jasper un teclado con efectos especiales para combinar sonidos, y no me pregunten como lo hizo pero consiguió el único teclado blanco que tenían en toda la tienda.

Todos los instrumentos los entregarían mañana en la casa de Edward, así que por hoy ya no teníamos nada que hacer claro que del DIA no quedaba mucho ya que mágicamente Alice se tardo mas de tres horas en elegir los instrumentos y ya eran las cuatro de la tarde.

-¿Y bien ahora que hacemos?- dijo Emmett como sino supiera la respuesta de Alice.

-Ya estamos aquí no podemos desperdiciar una venida al centro comercial y salir sin bolsas, así que vamos, síganme.

-En realidad Alice, estaba pensando en que como mañana nos entregan los instrumentos y aun no tenemos ninguna canción podríamos dedicar lo que queda de la tarde a sacar algo.

-Buena idea Edward pero de eso se encargan Jasper, Bella y tu así que los demás nos podemos quedar.

-A no, si ellos se van yo también-dijo Emmett.

-Tu das un paso fuera de esta plaza y te quedas sin besos por un mes Emmett- amenazo Rose, y como es obvio este obedeció y al estar a su lado le susurro algo como "a mi no me dejas sola en esto".

-Bien entonces nos vemos en la casa para la cena- dijo Edward y después de despedirnos nos fuimos en el coche de Edward para la casa y ellos se irían en el de Alice.

-Muchas gracias hermano, enserio Ed que buen momento elegiste para ponernos a trabajar en las canciones.- dijo Jasper una vez nos subimos al coche.

-Si creo que ya me esperaba algo como eso- dijo Edward riendo.

-Bueno y cambiando de tema donde nos vamos a poner a trabajar, sin que nadie nos moleste.

-Podemos ir a mi casa, no hay nadie y tengo una guitarra- propuse yo.

-No te preocupes Bella en realidad yo tengo el lugar perfecto, pero eso si Jasper no tienes que decirle a nadie sobre ese lugar ¿esta claro?

-No te preocupes Ed yo soy una tumba, por cierto Bella me dijo Emmett que ayer entraron a tu casa- vaya parece que mi hermano ya corrió el chisme.

-Si pero no se llevaron nada mas que fotos mías y de Em.

-Eso es raro, y no tienen idea de quien pudo haber sido.

-No

-Algún enemigo que tenga tu papa y que quiera buscar venganza através de ustedes.

-No que yo sepa, pero valla que tienes imaginación Jazz- ante este comentario nos pusimos a reír hasta que de repente Edward se puso serio.

-¿Estas bien Edward?

-Bella no crees que..... Bueno yo estaba pensando que tal vez.....no crees que haya sido tu mama.

-Yo también llegue a pensar lo mismo amor pero, ¿por que lo aria? , digo con que objetivo además hace más de ocho años que no sabemos nada de ella, por que volvería ahora.- dije y me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a la casa de Edward.

-Tienes razón, pero de todas maneras cuídate ¿OK?

-Si amor no te preocupes- dije bajándome del coche.

Edward me tomo de la mano y me iba a dar un beso pero el sonido de mi celular anunciando un mensaje nos interrumpió, saque mi celular del bolsillo y abrí el mensaje:

"Isabella, Tengan mucho cuidado, no confíen ni en su sombra, el peligro esta donde menos se lo esperan"

Me quede paralizada en mi lugar con el celular en las manos, voltee a ver a Edward quien estaba jugando con Jasper a pelear.

-Ed.....Edward- dije con voz temblorosa, y en menos de un segundo tenia a Edward y a Jasper a mi lado.

-Bella, amor ¿que pasa?

-Bells, Bells- llamo Jasper pero por mas que quería responder no podía estaba en estado de shock sentí como Edward me quitaba el celular de las manos y Jasper me cargaba dentro de la casa y me ponía en un sillón o eso creo que era.

-Bells de quien es este mensaje......Isabella respóndeme- oí que me decía Edward pero por mas que quería no podía responder.

-¿De que demonios hablas Edward?- pregunto Jasper.

-De esto Jasper- dijo Edward mientras le entregaba el celular a Jasper y después de dárselo se sentó a mi lado.

-Bella por favor necesito que me digas si conoces este numero..........Jasper llama a Emmett, dile que venga enseguida.

No Emmett no podía enterarse de esto -Noooooo, no lo llames el no pude saber de esto.- dije al fin encontrando mi voz

-Bella Emmett tiene que saber de esto- dijo Edward con un tono de voz alarmante.

-No Edward, el no tiene que saber nada- dije llorando de desesperación.

-Isabella es tu hermano tiene que saberlo!!!!- dijo Edward parándose del sillón.

-No!!!- dije llorando con mas fuerza

-Edward tus ataques de histeria la ponen peor, mejor tráele un baso con agua yo me encargo si?- dijo Jasper poniéndole una mano el hombro a Edward. Edward se fue a la cocina y Jasper ocupo el lugar en el que Edward estaba sentado a un lado Mio.

-Bella por favor tranquilízate- dijo Jasper abrazándome.

-Jasper, por favor prométeme que no le dirán nada de esto a Emmett- dije ya mas tranquila.

-Esta vez no le diremos nada pero prométeme que si te vuelven a mandar otro se lo dirás.

-Te lo prometo, gracias Jazz- dije abrazándome a su cuello.

-Genial, yo me preocupo y me gano gritos y el se preocupa y se gana un abrazo- dijo Edward recargado la puerta de la cocina con un baso de agua en sus manos, me pare del sillón y camine hacia el.

-Es que el no se pone de cabeza dura- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo ago por tu bien Bella, y lo sabes.

-Lo se Edward pero por favor apóyame en esta decisión y te juro que se lo diré si pasa algo mas ¿si?

-Esta bien, sabes que no puedo contra ti- dijo dándome un beso en la frente y el baso con agua. Nos tomamos de la mano y nos fuimos a sentar al sillón junto a Jasper.

-Y bien Bella no tienes ni idea de quien te allá enviado ese mensaje- dijo Jasper

-No Jazz.

-Revise el numero pero, bloquearon el numero para que no lo pudieras ver.

-¿Quien querría amenazarlos?

-En realidad no creo que sea una amenaza Edward mas bien suena como si la estuvieran advirtiendo para protegerla.

-Jazz tiene razón Edward, suena mas como una advertencia que como amenaza.

-Bueno, pero yo creo y estoy seguro de que Edward me apoya en que no salgas a ninguna parte sola, trata siempre de andar con Emmett, Edward o con migo ¿si?.

-Si papa, vamos Jasper suficiente tengo con un novio sobre protector- dije en forma de broma para tratar de aligerar un poco el ambiente.

-Ósea que me crees sobre protector- dijo Ed siguiéndome el juego haciéndose el indignado.

-Por supuesto que no amor, bueno vamos a trabajar si o no?- dije parándome de el sillón.

-Claro vamos Jasper síguenos te enseñaremos el lugar - dijo Edward poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia las escaleras Jasper y yo lo seguimos.

Subimos las escaleras y paramos frente a la puerta de "nuestro lugar" como habíamos dicho Edward y yo hace mucho aunque la verdad hacia mucho tiempo que no entraba aquí.

-La verdad siempre me he preguntado que hay tras esta puerta hermano.

-Bueno ps ahora vas a salir de la duda.

Entramos al cuarto y me di cuenta de que no había cambiado en nada estaba todo igual que en mis recuerdos.

-Wuau, Edward esto es.....es.....es enorme, hay de todo tipo de instrumentos aquí- dijo Jasper recorriendo con su mirada el cuarto.

-Jasper cierra la boca que entran moscas- dijo Edward entrando sentándose en un escritorio que estaba al fondo.

-Vamos Jazz que tenemos trabajo que hacer- dije agarrando un sillón bolita y poniéndolo junto a Edward para después sentarme.

-Si claro ya voy.... es solo que me preguntaba ¿por que dejaste que Alice comprara instrumentos si tu tienes de todos?- dijo jalando otro sillón bolita para juntarse con nosotros.

-Bueno no quería quitarle la emoción de comprar ya la conoces.

-Eso es cierto, no te preocupes no voy a decir nada de este lugar.

-OK entonces empezamos?- pregunte

-Claro Jasper pásame la guitarra que esta allá.

Y como siempre asa la música nos hace olvidar de todo problema así que nos pusimos a trabajar en la canción.

EMMETT POV

Genial los chicos y mi hermana se fueron y me abandonaron con una loca por las compras, si mis cálculos no me fallan esta es la quinta tienda de ropa en la que paramos, y mi estomago esta empezando a pedir comida.

-Alice podrías darte prisa enserio tengo hambre- dije tocando la puerta del probador en el que llevaban 20 minutos metidas probándose cosas.

-Vamos Emmett no seas desesperado- me grito Alice.

Pasando otros diez minutos al fin salieron del probador.

-Al fin creí que se quedarían ahí adentro para siempre- dije alzando las manos.

-Vamos amor no seas dramático, mejor vallamos a comer- dijo Rose dándome un beso.

Salimos del local y nos dirigimos a la zona de comida que estaba en la parte trasera del centro comercial.

-Y bien que quieren….- empecé a decir cuando el sonido de mi celular anunciando un mensaje me interrumpió.

Saque el celular y abrí el mensaje:

"_Emmett, cuídate y cuida a tu hermana el peligro esta donde menos se lo esperan"_

-¿Qué demonios?- dije en estado de shock al terminar de leer el mensaje.

-¿Qué pasa Emmett por que esa cara?- dijo Alice.

-Amor que sucede- dijo Rose abrazándome.

Le di el celular a Rose y me senté en la mesa mas próxima y bacía que había acomode mi cabeza entre las manos y de inmediato sentí como Alice y Rose se sentaban a mi lado, pero yo no podía pensar, lo único que sabia era que Bella no se tenia que enterar de esto y que la tenia que proteger a como diera lugar.

-Emmett te estoy hablando, ¿conoces el numero de quien lo mando?- dijo Alice sacándole de mis pensamientos.

-El numero esta bloqueado Alice- dijo Rose.

-Tenemos que decirle a Bella para que tenga cuidado- dijo Alice sacando su celular.

-No, Alice mi hermana no se tiene que enterar de esto, yo la voy a cuidar pero por favor no le digan nada.

-Emmett tenemos que advertirle.

-No Alice la conozco y se va a poner muy mal en cuanto se entere, se lo diré a su tiempo ¿OK?

-Esta bien Emmett como tu quieras, pero cuídense mucho.

-Amor creo que es mejor que regresemos a la casa.

-No Rose, si regresamos ahora Bella va a sospechar que pasa algo, sabe que Alice no se tardaría tan poco tiempo comprando.

-Eso es cierto Rose todo el mundo sabe que jamás me tardo menos de cuatro horas en un centro comercial.

-Bien entonces nos quedamos pero nadie se separe.

-Tranquila amor todo va a estar bien- dije dándole un beso en la frente.

Nos quedamos en el centro comercial otro par de horas y después nos fuimos a casa ya que nos habían dicho que estuviéramos a tiempo para cenar.

* * *

AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAP ESPERO LES GUSTE Y COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS EN EL PROX. CAP SERA LA SORPRESA DE EDWRAD PARA BELLA . TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO.

BYE

XAU

XOXO


	17. Chapter 17

**En este capitulo utilizare la canción de "A quien tu decidiste amar " de Sandoval**

**AMISTAD QUE CURA**

**CAP 17. El disco **

**¿? pov**

Todo estaba listo, todo conforme lo había planeado, tenia las fotos en mi mano los mensajes habían sido enviados respectivamente a cada uno, ellos esperan una terrible tragedia y tratan de protegerse de ella pero, no, mi venganza será lenta y dolorosa en su trayectoria.

**Bella pov**

Dos días han pasado desde que aquel extraño mensaje llego a mi celular, Emmett a estado algo sobre protector conmigo pero yo pienso que ha sido por lo de las fotos o al menos eso quiero creer, también he notado a Edward un poco nervioso, pero cada que le pregunto me dice que no es nada y cambia de tema, hemos estado perfeccionando la canción y hoy aremos un ultimo ensayo antes de grabar la primera canción en un disco y enviarlo a alguna disquera y esperar a tener suerte. Y como si no fue a quedar exhausta después de grabar la canción Alice decidió que esta noche me quedaría en su casa por que quería que me probara unos vestidos para una fiesta que teníamos la próxima semana o al menos ese fue el pretexto que puso para jugar a "Vistamos a Bella".

En este momento estamos en casa de los Cullen comiendo chatarra y afinando los últimos detalles antes de bajar a grabar.

-Entonces Bella que te parece la idea- dijo Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Bien

-Perfecto entonces dale un beso a Emmett.

-¿Qué?

-Bella ni siquiera sabes de lo que estamos hablando no??

-Lo siento no estaba prestando atención.

-Bella si sigues asi, tu cerebro no va a recordar ni como respirar- dijo Emmet metiéndose un montón de papas a la boca.

-Que gracioso Emmi, Amor estas bien andas muy pensativa últimamente- dijo Edward dándome un beso en la frente.

-Si, no te preocupes estoy bien, entonces ¿Qué decían?

-Qué hay que llevar el disco a varios bares para ver si en alguno nos podrían contratar mientras esperamos respuesta- dijo Alice resumiéndome la conversación que habían tenido.

-Es una buena idea.

-Yo conozco unos bares muy buenos si quieres le puedo llevar el disco-dijo Emmet.

-Hermano tu conoces todos los bares habidos y por haber en Forks, por que no nos dividimos los bares, y cada quien va a uno así acabamos mas rápido

-¡No Bella, óyeme bien tu no vas a ir a ninguna parte sola!- dijo Emmet poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

Todo mundo se quedo callado en ese instante el ambiente se puso muy tenso. Emmet nunca había reaccionado de esa manera.

-¿Qué te sucede Emmet?- decidí romper el selencio

-Nada Bella, es solo que no pienso dejarte ir a un bar sola- dijo ya un poco mas tranquilo gracias a algo que le dijo Rose en secreto.

-Emmett, nada mas vamos a entregar un disco no nos vamos a tardar ni cinco minutos.

-Bella entiende que no pienso dejarte ir sola…

-Por Dios Emmett ya no soy una niña…

-Que les parece si mejor vamos por parejas y problema solucionado- dijo Jasper tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente.

-Por mi esta bien- dijo Emmet acomodándose de nuevo en su lugar

-¿Bella?

-Esta bien, ya, lo que ustedes digan

-Bien pues entonces pongámonos a trabajar con la música.

Bajamos al sótano que ahora parecía mas un estudio música dado que hay habíamos instalado los equipos de sonido y los instrumentos.

-Bien todos a sus lugares- ordeno Alice

(Edward)

**_Ahora ya__ no me queda más duda de que tu __amor_**_  
**ya se me terminó, duele pero acabó**_

(Bella)_  
**es difícil pero no **__**imposible**__  
**asimilar que en verdad te perdí  
y ahora te veo partir**_

(Edward y Bella)

_**Y aunque pase **__**el tiempo**__**  
y seas **__**feliz**__** con alguien más  
recuerda que no hay nada  
que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…**_

(Todos)

_**Coro  
A quien tú decidiste amar  
no sé si sepa que no hay personas  
como tu aquí en **__**la tierra**__**  
te prometo no vuelvo a **__**llorar**__**  
sé lo felices que están y cuiden  
lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí**_

_**De corazón… ámense**_

(Alice)

_**Sé lo triste que puedo llegar a estar  
porque al menos lo intente pero yo no gané**_

(Jasper)_**  
la persona que tiene el  
acceso a tu corazón, mira que bendición,  
pude haber sido yo**_

(Alice y Jasper)

_**Y aunque pase el tiempo  
y seas feliz con alguien más  
recuerda que no hay nada  
que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…**_

(Todos)

_**Coro  
A quien tú decidiste amar  
no sé si sepa que no hay personas  
como tu aquí en la tierra  
te prometo no vuelvo a llorar  
sé lo felices que están y cuiden  
lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí**_

_**Si tuviera una **__**oportunidad**__**  
le cambiaria el final a todo  
pero no podría porque  
la verdad me da gusto que estás  
conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo  
no eras para mí pero te querré siempre.**_

(Emmett y Rosalie)

_**Y aunque pase el tiempo  
y seas feliz con alguien más  
recuerda que no hay nada  
que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…**_

(Todos)

_**Coro  
A quien tú decidiste amar  
no sé si sepa que no hay personas  
como tu aquí en la tierra  
te prometo no vuelvo a llorar  
sé lo felices que están y cuiden  
lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí**_

_**Si tuviera una oportunidad  
le cambiaria el final a todo  
pero no podría porque  
la verdad me da gusto que estás  
conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo**_

_**no eras para mí pero te querré siempre.**_

_**De corazón….ámense.**_

Al terminar oímos uno aplausos provenientes de la puerta de entrada y ahí en la puerta se encontraban parados Esme y Carlisle.

-Muy bien chicos, suenan excelentes estoy seguro de que en cualquier lugar los van a contratar, he incluso con suerte y la disquera los acepta.- dijo Carlisle dándonos animos.

-Bien chicos si ya terminaron de grabar por que no suben y les preparo una rica limonada y bocadillos- dijo Esme tan preocupada por nosotros como simpre.

Todos subieron con Carlisle y Esme menos yo y Edward que estaba en la computadora arreglando algo, cuidadosamente me acerque a el sin hacer ruido y lo rodé con mi brazos.

-¿Qué haces amor?- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla a lo que el respondió volteando la silla y sentándome en su regazo.

-Nada, amor solo termino unos detalles de la grabación- Dijo dándome un beso en los labios

Intente parame para que pudiera continuar con su trabajo pero no me dejo.

-Adonde cree que va señorita- dijo dándome otro beso.

-A dejarte terminar tu trabajo

-No es necesario, mira, ya lo termine-dijo cerrando su computadora- ahora, en que estábamos- dicho esto comenzó a besarme de nuevo, seguimos besándonos hasta que oímos que alguien tosía con demasiada exageración en la puerta.

-Lamento interrumpir su sesión de besos pero, en primera para eso existen los cuartos y en segunda Esme quiere que suban a comer algo- dijo Emmett, ganándose un sonrojo por mi parte y una mirada de furia por parte de Edward.

Subimos a la sala donde estaban todos viendo la tele y comiendo bocadillos, estuvimos viendo la tele hasta que llego la hora de que Emmett, Jasper , y Rosalie se fueron a sus casas, y Alice decidió empezar con la experiencia "Vistamos a Bella"

-Alice, enserio es necesario esto digo son las 6 de la tarde no podríamos mejor ver una película y estar tranquilas.

-Isabella Swan mas te vale que muevas tu trasero de las piernas de mi hermano y te dirijas a mi habitación en 20 segundos y contando o si no, no veras a Edward en una semana.

-Amor será mejor que agas los que te pide si no quieres que nos aleje por una semana- dijo Edward dándome un beso en la frente y ayudándome a poner de pie.

-¡16 segundo Isabella y contando..15….14!

-¡Demonios Alice ya voy!

**2 horas y media después….**

-Alice voy de acuerdo que me tengo que probar vestidos pero vamos , me arreglaste como si esta noche fuera la fiesta.

-Guarda silencio y ponte esos zapatos.

-¡Alice, baja un momento por favor!- grito Esme.

-En un momento regreso, ni se te ocurra quitarte el vestido o mover un solo pelo de su lugar me oíste.

-Ok Alice ya entendí me quedare quieta.

Alice salió de la habitación y yo voltee a verme en un espejo, en verdad Alice había exagerado para solo ser una prueba, Traía puesto un vestido blanco con la espalda descubierta, mi cabello estaba suelto y caía en forma de cascada sobre mis hombros, en realidad Alice era buena arreglando a la gente.

-Bella mama quiere que bajemos a cenar, podrías llamarle a Edward mientras voy por algo al cuarto de mama- dijo Alice parada en la puerta.

-Alice estas loca no voy a bajar a cenar asi y mucho menos voy a ir por Edward asi…

-Gracias Bells eres lo máximo te quiero- y con eso se fue sin siquiera escuchar lo que le había dicho.

Con los nervio de punta fui al cuarto de Edward, pero el no estaba allí asi que en el único lugar que pida estar era en su estudios asi que subí y toque la puerta.

-Edward tu mama quiere que bajes a cenar.

-Pasa esta abierta la puerta.-respondio

Mis manos estaban sudando al abrir la puerta pero todo pensamiento se borro al abrir la puerta.

-¡OH POR DIOS!

-Esta es solo tu noche Bella-senti su aliento sobre mi cuello. ¿En que momento llego junto a mi?.

**

* * *

**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO MAS ESPERO LES GUSTE SE QUE LAS DEJO A LA MITAD PERO DECIDI QUE LA SORPRESA TENIA QUE TENER SU PROPIO CAPITULO PARA PODER DETALLARLA BIEN.**

**BUENO NOS VEMOS EN EL PORXIMO CAP**

**XAU **

**BYE**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU COMENTARIO**


	18. Chapter 18

**En este capítulo utilizare la canción "Sabes?" de Alex Ubago**

**AMISTAD QUE CURA**

**CAP.18 Confía en mi**

-Y _bien señorita piensa pasar o se va a quedar ahí toda la noche_ – me dijo la sabe voz de Edward rosando su aliento sobre mi oído, no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí parada pero creo que ya era tiempo de moverme

_-¿Edd que es todo esto?-_ dije pasando por un hermoso camino de rosas rojas las cuales abarcaban la mayor parte del suelo, en el centro del lugar habían una mesa para dos personas con un mantel hermoso y una vela en el centro de la mesa la cual era la única luz que iluminaba la habitación, lentamente me acerque a la mesa un sin poder creer todo lo que mis ojos veían.

Edward rápidamente llego a mi lado y me halo la silla como todo un caballero para que yo pudiera sentarme.

-_Esto señorita es una cena sorpresa para usted organizada por mi bueno en su mayor parte por Alice, pero principalmente Bella esta es una muestra de que te quiero hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo._

Edward se arrodillo frente a mí que para ese entonces ya estaba más que hiperventilando de la emoción, luego saco una caja y la abrió frente a mi era una hermosa pulsera que tenía un dije en forma de corazón.

-_Bella este es más que un regalo, este es una promesa, un nuevo comienzo, yo quiero regalarte este nuevo corazón con la esperanza de empezar de cero de borrar todo el pasado y que vuelvas a sentir el amor, esta es una promesa de que te voy a dar siempre lo mejor de mí, es una promesa de que cuando me veas pasar vas a estar orgullosa de decir ese es mi novio, Bella…yo…esto… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

"_Vamos Isabella responde" _decía mi conciencia**, "piensas que va a esperar tu respuesta toda la noche o que", **decía la voz interna que aun no sé de donde viene "se pueden callar arruinan el momento".

-Bella… yo… si tú no quieres…-las palabras de Edward me sacaron de mi inútil discusión mental para darme cuenta de que seguía esperando una respuesta.

-Si Edward, acepto yo quiero ser tu novia, si prometes no volver a dar un discurso tan largo- dije y después de regalarme una sonrisa me dio el más dulce beso de mi corta vida que exactamente no se cuanto duro solo sé que alguien entro justo en el momento que el aire me empezaba a faltar.

Edward se separo de mi y fue a sentarse a su lugar en ese momento me percate de que era Jasper el que había entrado a la habitación_"Espera ¿Jasper? Que no se supone que se había ido"_, venia vestido con un traje muy elegante con un moño en el cuello no pude evitar soltar una risita.

Jasper me volteo a ver al notar mi risa y susurro algo como "no me hagas arruinar tu bella noche Isabella"

-Buenas noche soy Jasper y estoy aquí para servirles de mesero esta noche- dijo arrastrando cada palabra.

-Vamos Jasper por que no eres más amable y nos traes algo de tomar- dijo Edward burlándose de él.

-Escuchen bien yo…- empezó a decir Jasper pero oímos un grito desde la sala

-Jasper Hale! Te atreves a abrir tu linda boca y cumplo mi amenaza!- esa era la inconfundible voz de mi querida duende Al.

Jasper resignado bajo la cabeza y camino hacia la salida para traernos nuestras bebidas. Edward se paró de su silla y camino hacia la grabadora, la música empezó a sonar y Edward se acerco extendiéndome su mano que no dude en tomar.

-Permítame este baile para expresarle mi cariño hacia usted madame.- dijo Edward susurrándome en el oído y comenzamos a bailar.

_Sabes?, vida mía,_

_que cuando cae el sol, y se apaga el día_

_la luna brilla pura y limpia._

_Pues tu la iluminas con tu amor_

_con tu belleza y con tu olor_

_con tu cariño, tu alegría y con tu voz._

Edward comenzó a cantarme la canción al oído con esa voz q me encantaba y no me cansaria nunca de oírla

_Pero si tu no estás, si tu te vas _

_la luna mengua y desaparece_

_y las estrellas la encontrarán_

_y descubrirán que mis lágrimas mece_

_en algún lugar,_

_sin más amparo que mi propia soledad._

_Y ahora morirme no sería más desgracia_

_que perderte para siempre, ay mi vida no te vayas_

_porque sé que esto es el amor verdadero _

_y sin dudarlo ni un momento, te confieso que te quiero,_

_sin dudarlo ni un momento..._

Era la mujer mas feliz del mundo en este momento asi con mi novia me sentía tan empaz que así el mundo estallara en guerra en este instante no me importaría en lo mas minimo.

_Llora mi guitarra_

_cuando tu no estás se me parte el alma_

_me haces jugar malas pasadas._

_Levantas mi ánimo cuando me haces falta _

_sabes hacerme reír a carcajadas._

_Puede que mañana veas en mi rostro la luz del alba_

_o puede que ya no sientas nada,_

_pero te aseguro que si hay algo de lo que no dudo_

_es que mi amor no encuentra fronteras en este mundo._

Enrolle mis brazos en su cuello y el me tomo de la cintura de manera que pudiéramos estar más juntos como si quisiéramos fundirnos y ser uno solo

_Y ahora morirme no sería más desgracia _

_que perderte para siempre, ay mi vida no te vayas_

_porque yo se que este es amor del verdadero_

_y sin dudarlo ni un momento, te confieso que te quiero. _

_Y ahora morirme no sería más desgracia _

_que perderte para siempre, ay mi vida no te vayas_

_porque yo se que este es amor del verdadero_

_y sin dudarlo ni un momento, te confieso que te quiero_

La canción termino y Edward deposito un suave beso en mis labios y después de un rato, ahí estaba Jasper de nuevo interrumpiendo nuestro beso para traernos nuestras bebidas.

El resto de la noche lo pase genial terminamos invitando a todos a cenar con nosotros después de que los cacháramos a todos espiando detrás de la puerta _"Vamos si estaba Jasper aquí era lógico que los demás chismosos se quedaran también no?"._

Después de cenar bajamos todos a ver una película al cuarto de Edward estaba a punto de quedarme dormida en sus brazos cuando un celular empezó a sonar cuando vi que era el de Emmet enseguida me tense pues quien lo llamaría la 1 de la madrugada, Charlie no podía ser pues el sabia que nos quedaríamos en casa de Alice bueno almeno sabía que yo me quedaría aquí pero seguro Emmet le aviso que el también.

Emmet salió de la habitación lo cual me preocupo aun mas pues Emmet jamás se iba para contestar una llamada.

**¿? POV**

-Bueno –contestaron del otro lado de la línea

-Escúchame bien Emmet Swan, ustedes me quitaron lo que mas quería en esta vida y esto no se va a quedar así, y no traten de huir por que jamás podrán escapar. Tal vez no ahora pero poco a poco me lo cobrare me oíste.

-¿Quién demonios eres? No sé de que estás hablando

-No tengo que darte explicaciones al menos no por ahora solo se los advierto a ti y a tu hermanita que me vengare lo juro.

-Estas…

Colgué antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, yo se los estaba advirtiendo cada miembro de esa familia me iban a pagar lo que me habían quitado, jamás se los perdonaría por su culpa la perdi.

* * *

TIEMPO SIN ACTUALIZAR LOSE MATENME PERO IBA A SUBIR OTRA HISTORIA Y HE DECIDIDO TEMINAR LAS Q EMPEZE ASI Q PRONTO SUBIRE OTRO CAP TENGO LAS IDEAS RONDANDO EN MI CABEZA ESPERO LES GUSTE NOS LEEMOS BYYE

X FA REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO XD


End file.
